Split Attractions
by DIM666 - Insane Leader
Summary: Silence defaced my explanation again. "Mike, I can handle the truth a whole lot better if you just come flat out and tell me. You like Anne Maria a lot, don't you?" 'No you wouldn't handle it Zoey.' Chp 9 Up, One more to go, on temporary Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Wow, my writing juices are flowing today! Episode 4 of Total Drama Revenge of the Island really kicked my ass into high gear. For those of you still awaiting my Dawn/Gwen fic, it will be forth-coming in time. But for now, I've got to do this! This won't stay as a one shot, and will be updated after each episode I watch until the finale, unless my juices for writing get amped on this story, which will depend on amount of feedback.

Really, all I'm doing is trying to leap onto the Love Triangle ship before anyone else does. I missed the boat, big-time, with the GwenxDuncanxCourtney triangle, but I'll be an early sailor for this one!

Anyways, the ZoeyXMike/VitoXAnne Maria triangle is just plain fascinating me! Writing juices full blast, System of a Down, Shakira, and Linkin Park blaring in the backgrounds, I can only say one thing…It's like I'm paranoid looking over my back it's like a whirlwind, because HERE WE GO!

* * *

><p>-Total Drama Revenge of the Island, Season 4-Finders Creepers-Mike's POV-<p>

"Maybe you'd want to do some kissing up! And not to you Mike, we all know where your lips have been." The teenager looked down, disappointment lining his face. This was the worst night of his life, by all means. He really only had two options.

"Brick, Jo, maybe you two could do some kissing up." I had voted for myself. But it was obvious I wasn't going. None of my teammates found any problem with me yet, as they had all been to busy fuming at Brick and Jo over their loss.

"Where is Chef?" Chris asked, tapping his foot impatiently. None of us really bothered to answer. We had no reason to. I dared, of all things, to look out of the corner of my eye, my glance brushing her face. Zoey seemed to look the same I bet I looked. Heartbroken and disappointed. The two options came to mind again, and in all reality, neither one of them sounded good enough to follow through with.

Chris' words fell on deaf ears after he forced Brick onto the other team and launched Dakota off the hurl of shame. Everyone was walking away, seeming neutral, self-satisfied, or in my case, let down.

Let down by myself. Let down by Vito. A let down to Zoey. She had no reason to have to be put through this torture I had to be wrenching her thought, and if past history said anything, it proved nothing but that the anguish she would go through would only become worse for her. And it was all because of my stupid disability! In anger I found myself standing up, kicking the sand and dirt mixture around us, some of it landing in the still cackling fire.

"Mike, I…" Zoey was still here? I turned around, showing that indeed she was stilling sitting on the log, looking at me with a frown.

"I…" There we no words that came out of my mouth. Either I played along the best I could with Vito, or, I confessed to Zoey and Anne Maria, and then see what would come of that, probably the girl of my dreams, aka ZOEY leaving me due to the unstability.

"_Back in my day we wouldn't worry about what one thought of us or not. We just told the truth-"_

"_Shut Up Chester!"_

"You really seem to like Anne Maria, don't you?"

This was a wedge. A major wedge. I bit my lip, looking to the side. Somehow my glance ended up staring at the right-most shoe she was wearing. "It's not that Zoey, it's…" Silence defaced my explanation again.

"Mike, I can handle the truth a whole lot better if you just come flat out and tell me."

_No you wouldn't Zoey. No you wouldn't._

It was a long moment of awkward silence. Several hours had to have past, the fire had even died out. And here we were, her looking expectantly at me, Me looking down to the ground in dissapointment.

"Zoey…I…"

She didn't interrupt the brief pause.

"I have a disability of sorts…" I rubbed the back of my head. Her right eyebrow raised a fraction of an inch, showing that either she was shifting her face, or she was slightly interested. "I can't control myself."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't control my thoughts, abilities, and…" Another glance to the ground. If I told her that I had multi-personality disorder, I'm done for. But I'm virtually done for now!

"Just tell me."

"I'm not able to control myself. Sometimes, often at the worst times, I lose entire control of the demons inside of me, and I can't act logically with that going on."

There was no verbal response. She was probably contemplating on rather she should dump me or not. She will. The last girl I had met that ever showed any interest in me dumped me for the same reason. A sigh escaped my mouth as I dropped my head down once more, eyes closed in defeat.

If Mike realized how wrong he had been, he would've been surprised. Almost unexpectedly, a pair of arms wrapped around his torso, and Zoey pulled herself up against him, putting her mouth right against his own.

Almost like a carbon-fusion copy of what had happened years prior, almost in the exact same spot to a pair of females named Heather and Lindsey, their bodies awoke with a nerve racketing jolt. Their eyes shot open, and they felt like they were melted together instantly, nothing on earth could or should stop their loving embrace. There wasn't any tongue games, no moans, it was a mouth-to-mouth kiss, plain and simple. But the meaning behind it was more then just plain and simple.

After several earth-shattering, breath stealing moments the two withdrew, smiling at each other. She laid her right hand to rest in his open right palm, and he closed it on her hand, tightly gripping it without squeezing the life out of it.

"I'm right here for you, whenever you need me for anything." Those marvelous lips read as she remarked some of the most powerful words I had ever heard in my life.

"Thanks Zoey. I'll be here also." Hands clasped, I began walking, taking her with me, toward the cabin. Who on earth would of expected she would of taken it so well?

*A/N: The fluffines…kill me now. Oh well. You know me. I can't just let fluff go! I have to introduce some problems! Here are the problems for this hit couple!*

-Zoey's POV-Confessional Camera-

"Odd. Apparently, he can't control base natures. I've not really heard of such a disorder like that, but it must exist." She looks downward, exhales, and drags a stick she was holding in her hand across the ground. "Besides, that would explain why he lapses into those comedy routines, as he is basically trying to cope with his problems. I can a lot him that. No problem." Her gaze shifts upward once more at this point. "However…" Her eyelids narrowed, showing the world that indeed, she had anger. "I don't want to lose Mike. And as petty as this may sound, I'm going to fight for him. Not the tooth and claw battle, but with loyalty! Until there is a cure for his disorder, I'll stand by his side, helping him along, and probably even after there is a cure!" She smiled, and clapped her hands together just below her neck, looking skywards and exhaling in satisfaction. The stick she had been holding then dropped, and as it hit the ground the camera view went to static.

-Zoey's POV-Non-confessional-

As Mike opened the door, so gentlemanly, I smiled one more time at him, and the gaze was one of mutual understanding. I walked in, heading toward the bunk I would be sleeping in. It was only a few hours until sunrise, and knowing Chris, I should get as much sleep as possible. Why even bother changing clothes?

Sleep congregated on the two love birds rapidly, along with everyone else in the cabin. There wasn't really any reason for staying awake.

* * *

><p>I know the section form Zoey's POV was quite limited and small. I didn't exactly know HOW to expand on it right now. Besides, the problem is stated. She thinks that it is a defect disorder, not a to much of disorder. So…the wrong cure? Maybe. Not to mention, Anne Maria is a selfish female, and I don't really think that she'll give up Mike's Vito side very fast, if at all. Review! Next chapter…Well, I hoping to see some white stuff on the monitor.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Wow. Another chapter already? By the gods ye serve, or more correctly, by the mighty name of Yeshua that I serve! Anyways…who's ready for a helpful dose of love-triangle? We're going to show you what goes on in the world, what goes on in the world with another multi-personality nut, and how exactly is this mis-understanding going to pan out again?

Note, as of the time I am posting this, I have not yet seen the fifth episode. Look at this as a bridge between episodes four and five. Furthermore, a lemon is involved in this chapter, so be cautious and aware

But with no further a due, HERE WE GO!

* * *

><p>-Total Drama Revenge of the Island, Season 4-Interlude between episodes 4 and 5-Normal POV-<p>

Despite inaugural fears, no one had been awakened disastrously by Chris McLean at the start of the day. They were actually allowed to sleep all the way up until they felt ready and good. That in itself was different.

Furthermore, it gave everyone a chance to bond. Despite the seemingly easy abuse of such a word, it proved itself to be more stable today.

"You are radiating today!" Dawn exclaimed, hovering in mid air in a meditation style. She pointed her right hand toward Zoey, who was walking by at the time.

"Really?" She asked, just a bit apprehensive. This girl was just a bit scary due to the way that she had so easily discerned so much from her life in one glance and touch.

"Yes. Your aura is irradiating a continual beam of happiness and satisfaction." The pale female smiled. "Really, your joy is pretty contagious."

"Um, thanks." She responded back, putting her hand in her hair to ensure the flower hadn't fallen out or anything.

"I am curious. What is it that has made you so content with your life here?"

"Well…" It was obvious that Zoey didn't want to skirt the issue, or avoid it. She also was trying to be friendly.

"If you don't wish to share it with us, you don't have to. However, I have a good idea of what it is."

"Really?" The Mutant Maggot member half-sarcastically challenged.

"I can sense it from one of Mike's many fragments also. You two seem to be quite happy with each other, as if you have both finally traversed a bridge into a deep and passionate love."

"…How-How?"

"How did I know? Three sources." She remarked, holding up three fingers in response. "One, you just so happened to be radiating so much joy it shielded most of your thoughts, although I could catch nearly chaotic images of Mike in it. Secondly…" She brought her first finger down. "…I detected Visa-Versa as it is called with Mike, and thirdly." Now the mind-reader held only one finger up, as a small bee with 8 wings and it's stinger pointing out of it's nose landed upon it, buzzing contently. "My friends from nature repeated what happened last night in those events to me."

"They did?" Zoey asked back, somewhat disturbed that their peace and quiet weren't really peace and quiet at all.

Dawn smiled, resting her hand back on her knee. "Indeed so. Alas, I predict many things for you two." Her face became grim looking. "A force has already shown itself to us all, and will try and separate you two, keeping some of the spoils, if not much of it, to herself, and part of Mike will indeed capitulate to her desire's." Her countenance suddenly changed for the better. "However, True love will triumph over any opposing force. And form what I can feel, your young love is true." She reached forward and touched the flower in Zoey's hair, the plant seemingly coming back to life at the touch. "I almost envy your love, but I am sure that mine own will show itself in times future."

"Thanks. This really means a lot to me." Dawn smiled contently, then closed her eyes, listening to the bee that was still posed on her finger.

Anne Maria honestly couldn't stand this. Every time she started looking for Mike, Or more appropriately, Vito, she would find him walking and talking with Zoey. Pathetic little wretch!

Honestly, by all accounts, she had thought she had him won over. However, slight wavering indecisiveness from the male proved that she would have to do much more then just compliment, encourage, and kiss up. No, something MORE had to be done.

-Anne Maria's POV-

"I don't care what you say." She remarks as she empties up another can of hairspray. "Zoey is an obstacle now, one that has to be removed. I'm not going to hurt the girl or anything, but it's time to pull out all the stops!" She crushes the empty can in her hand, a small explosion going off as she does so. "If Vito isn't all for me by this time tomorrow, he's got serious issues!"

-Normal POV-

Mike threw his head back and laughed again. "Honestly, if you find that high lack on interest in Yu-Gi-Oh, how did you even survive where you were?"

"I play a lot of card games. Solitaire, Spider Solitaire, I play some games against family members and such, but mostly to myself."

"You'll have to teach me some of those some time in the future."

"I can do that now. I just don't have any cards on hand."

"Hey, that's not really any problem. It's just around there." Mike pointed out, and took a running sprint toward the cabin.

Problems tried to arise then. Just as he threw the door open to get into the cabin, the sight he was greeted with scared him. "What the hell just happened?" Clothes were there, hanging form the ceiling, mattress overturned and on the floor, and one of the ceiling fans were broken on the ground.

"I don't know!" Anne Maria called, picking up a set of clothes and stuffing them back into a backpack. "Someone totally ran-sacked the room!"

"Wow…At least it wasn't me. I don't think."

-Mike's POV-

"At least for once, I didn't do it! I don't think any of my other personalities do it either, at least, I don't think so. I don't remember loosing control today. I was talking with Zoey almost the whole time."

-Normal POV-

"Well, whatever or whoever it was, they sure caused quite a racket!" She remarked, then squealed in fan-girlish like excitement.

"What?"

"My hair-spray wasn't destroyed! I still have over half of the original stock!" She popped the top off of the spray, and began letting it loose. He didn't bother responding, rather, he just flipped a mattress over, and found a deck of cards there. "That should do it." He remarked. "But why would these cards have naked ladies on them?" As the multi-persona teenager stood upwards the sight that ended up right in front of his was a pair of shoes. As he looked up, it apparently was attached to a man that was hung from the ceiling, a sheet draped over his body just to small to cover the feet.

"Maria." Mike called.

"Yes?" She responded, hoping something good for her was in the works.

"Who is this?" He asked, poking the hanging body.

She walked over beside him, and yanked the sheet clean off. As it fell to the ground, it was realized suddenly to be the one and only. "CHEF!"

"No. This is just a dummy. See." Mike poked the leg, and the stuffed dummy swung slightly back and forth.

"What a trick by Chris." Just then a gunshot rang out in the distance, and the two ran out of their cabin, and were greeted by another gunshot. To be accurate, it sounded like a Shotgun.

Within minutes everyone from both teams were congregated at the edge of the Dock of Shame. "Everyone, calm down." Scott remarked, motioning his hands in a downward motion. "Obviously it's just Chris getting us ready for another one of his challenges."

Just then, Chris walked up. "Which one of you have been doing all that shooting!"

"It wasn't you?" Mike asked in total shock. Just as he finished, his mouth opened wide, and he gasped for air.

"Nah. I thought it was one of you shooting off those stupid guns."

"I'll tell you what youngin!" Mike, or more accurately Chester suddenly remarked, hunched over. "We knew when Ammo wasn't worth waisting, and we didn't just shoot anywhere." Zoey chuckled just a bit as Chester poked Chris in the gut. "No Sir! We…"

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE THE LOT OF YA!" A call echoed at the base of the dock. Everyone whirled around and strained to see who it was. "None of you move!"

Izzy stood at the base of the dock, cautiously putting her right foot on, then the left. She held in both of her arms a shotgun, trained on the cast and host. "Which one of ya lot should I bag first?"

"You know full and well." Chester stated as he stepped forward. "That women shouldn't touch the steering wheel, ballot box, or ammo box. I…"

"Hold it right there grandpa!" Izzy pushed the shotgun barrel in her right had forward, separating Mike's mouth and putting the end of it in his mouth. "No smart-ass remarks or moves, or otherwise the old guy gets it first!"

"You can't just…" Zoey started to walk forward and protest, but the deranged Red-head held up her other shotgun, silencing the female. "Now, where is the scrawny little brat that had defeated me last night?"

"Here." Jo commented, and picked up Cameron, throwing him across the dock. As Cameron landed, Mike gasped again, and suddenly he had control of himself again. But…he wasn't sure if that was something he wanted considering that he still had the barrel of a shotgun shoved in his mouth, and a slight portion of his brain wondered just how clean it was.

"Cameron, is it?" Izzy inquired, crouching down and keeping the shotgun in Mike's mouth. "Well my little enemy…" She scowled at him, and then suddenly her countenance did a 180 degree turn. "You did pretty darn well! I never got the chance to congratulate you on successfully defeating me!"

"Ummm, thanks?"

Izzy dropped her shotguns and cart-wheeled behind Mike. Almost without explanation, she began rapping on his head. "Hello! Mike, Chester, Vito, Svetlanna! Any of you in there?"

"The name is Mike." His voice dropped to a whisper suddenly. "How did you know?"

"I've been watchign you." She chuckled. "IN FACT! I'VE BEEN WATCHING ALL OF YOU, STUDYING YOUR WEAKNESS TO FIND OUT HOW TO HUNT YOU ALL DOWN AND GUT YOU ALL LIKE A FISH!"

"Izzy!" Chris shouted. "You want to hunt us, don't you?"

"Indeed! Starting with you, you gay old bald man! You're as old as the dinosaurs!"

"Riiiiggghhhhtttt. How would you like an elevated platform to get us with?"

"Chris, are you mad!" Anne Maria asked. "You're plum crazy!"

"Ohhhh, YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES!" She picked up the guns, wrapped her right arm around Cameron's neck, and dragged him down the dock to the show's host. "Now Chris, tell me! Tell me WHERE this elevation is!"

"In this bowl." He pointed to the Hurl of Shame, and she dropped Cameron, jumping into it and aiming her first gun. "heh-heh! Bye-Bye Grandpa!" The redhead's voice cackled, and she pointed the barrel right at his forehead.

"NOW!" Lightning then pulled the lever, and Izzy went flying through the sky, far, far away from Camp Wanawakwa.

"Well, that's taken care of." Chris smiled and smacked his hands together. The crowd began to disperse.

"Mike!"

"Zoey!" The two embraced as soon as they could. "I'm so glad your all right."

"I can't believe you actually stood up to her like that!"

"Umm…" Mike knew honestly it was Chester's foolishness that had to have put him in that situation, not himself. "…thanks. I needed to insure she wouldn't attack you…" He clumsily stated. Apparently, the female was fed up with words now, and pulled him into a hearty embrace, complete with a kiss.

-Zoey's POV-

"The way that Mike incorporated his Comedy routine into the entire scenario, was so amazing. I thought that it was odd and all, but in reality, that's just amazing! He's so caring!"

-Mike's POV-

"Zoey…Thinks I saved her." He frowned. "That's not the case. Apparently, she didn't understand that I have M.P.D. I don't know if I should tell her or what though. I mean…" He rubbed the back of his neck, out of words and ideas.

* * *

><p>-Normal POV-14 hours later-<p>

Most everyone was asleep in the Mutant Maggot's cabin. However, the key word was 'most'. A certain dubious female was not asleep by any means, anxious on Vito's arrival, assuming he would arrive. Her plan was so bold, so out there, frankly it would have been impossible for him not to totally fall for her, right? That's what she kept telling herself. However, she had no bearing on how accurate that statement was.

The moment of truth came in the dead of the night. The door swung open, and Mike stepped in. The only light, faint moon and starlight, was shinning behind him, so it wasn't possible to tell who he was at first, unless someone took note of the gelled back hair.

That was Anne Maria's tick off. She sat up, holding the covers over her body, her solidified hair banging the bunk above hers lightly, but Cameron rolled over and took no further notice of it. "Vito…" She called, loud enough to where he should hear it but low enough to prevent waking anyone. His head turned her direction, looking intently at the covered female. "I think you could use a warmer, right?" She laid back down, raising the covers as if to offer to pull him in with her.

He walked forward to the bunk, his tight lipped face and shirtless posture proving that this was not Mike she was dealing with, but indeed the powerhouse Vito. Quickly and quietly he threw his shoes off, and then next thing he did was crawl in, under the same sheet she had concealed herself with.

Mike wouldn't of ever done this. He wouldn't ever dare cross Zoey like this, but his alternate personas had no such loyal intentions. She leaned forward and kissed him on the mouth, and forcefully he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her up against her and returning the favor. That lasted for a moment, until the two separated. Realizing that he was in bed with a girl that was nude, practically giving herself to him, he whispered. "Bada-bing Baby. You're all mine…". Frankly, why shouldn't he accept her offer?

Well, that was all she had wanted to hear. It sounded just as if this plan was working perfectly. One of her hands shot down below to his pants, unclipping them as she rolled onto her back, pulling him on top of her. His hands quickly found themselves on her perfectly round orbs as he leaned forward and bit her lightly on the neck. She gasped, and then was able to draw his lower articles of clothing off of him, kicking them off with her legs.

Their nude embrace lasted for several minutes, while she was beneath him, and he was leaving a trail of hickies on her neck like a path, his hands never once letting loose his firm grip on her breasts. However, these minutes even came to and end. He reared back, flipping his head for a moment as she sent one of her hands down below his waistline.

When she grabbed his cock, he silently chuckled. "Go ahead and try to jerk on it. But I'll assure you that no hand can tame that lion."

She was willing to try though. Throttling it up and down, repeatedly, not stopping for any reason whatsoever. This wasn't her first time, so she did have a bit of experience at least for this. This would pay off in her favor.

Vito stood motionless as a rock, but his mouth was a different story. "Babe, I told ya. A hand isn't going to tame me."

"Fine then Vito. Maybe a mouth can." She pulled her body out from underneath his, so while he was still standing on his knees, she shifted her own body onto all fours. More accurately, on three. Her right hand was still working on his massive phallus, but now she moved forward, clamping her mouth down onto the meat and drawing back slowly. She rushed her head forward again, then drew it back. Consistency was her key weapon.

He had just reached out to grab her hair, but when he did she stopped abruptly. "Vito, No-Touching-The Hair. Got it?"

"No lady tells me what to do in bed."

"Then I guess you can jerk off on your own."

Defeated, he withdrew his hands and she went back to her oral attacks on him. She wrapped the head of the penis in her mouth, the rest of the steam being heartily galvanized by her hand which was rushing back and forth. The combined motion shoud pull something off positive for her…

Time. Time was her biggest ally. Time was all she needed. "Come on girl. For sure you're a good cockmuncher, but you should be able to do better then this. If you call this your best, your going to be here some time-"

That was when she was greeted by the pleasant sound of him gritting his teeth, and the masculine organ twitched violently in her hand and mouth, spilling semen into her mouth. She swallowed, swallowed, swallowed, and quite frankly had even surprised Vito when indeed she left not a drop.

"Okay. I'll give it to you. You are a good Cockmuncher." He admitted.

"Good then. But how are you with using yourself?" She rolled her body backwards, laying on her back once more. Spreading her legs apart, she gave him a public view of her pubic region.

A grin crept across the teen's face, and he fell forward, landing on top of her and holding the head of his stiffening cock at the lips of her flower. With no real warning, he slammed it forward. When he did she reached upwards and grabbed him by the shoulders, pulled him into her, and she let out a groan through the kiss she forced upon the both of them. He reared back and went again, whittling the interval slightly. His well-toned core and midsection was paying off as he rocketed forward a third time, and she grabbed let go of his shoulders and gripped the sheet she was laying on.

He firmly planted his own hands on her shoulders, pinning her to the ground as the intervals slowly became less in direct proportion to his acclivity of speed. "Now Bad girl, how do you like this?"

"God! I-I-I Loving it Vito!"

"What a bitch." He took his left hand and smacked her ass. Trash-talking seemed to be making it better for them at the least.

"Dang it! Hit me there again perv!"

"I'll Fucking hit you there again if I want." Three repetitious smacking noises followed through. "You'd better learn to take what you dish tramp! IF you're going to get any REAL loving out of me."

"I want all of yourself in me Vito! Just give it all to me!"

"Fine." A hard pattended shove slipped his entire length into her.

"Again like that!"

"You are a total Jersey Whore, you know that? You want all of me, and you know you can't take it."

"I can take it sonny!"

"Then prove it to me bitch!" She wrapped her legs around his lower body then, pulling her right against her. "Yeah! That's the way I like it! Now see if you can go harder at this!"

"Give it to me harder already!" He pinned her down again, focusing all his attention to the now rapid pace below the waist.

"Vito, you should have more then that!" He responded with another firm full length push.

"Come on Ya Bitch! I told ya, no one orders the Vito around in Love-making!"

"I'll order you around when every I want to wuss!"

"Wuss? Would a wuss do this?" As he pulled backwards he pulled her up with his firm grip, then slammed her back down on the bed as he thrusted inward again.

"Danm it! Keep this shit up!"

"You keep your shit going then!"

"Gosh Vito, I'm close!"

"Not close enough Biotch!"

"Yes I am! I want your dirty grungy seed in me!"

"You'll get the Vito's load soon enough! But you have to earn it!"

"Hit me harder Vito!"

"Harder it is!"

What had once been a orderly pattern now became totally disoriented. One would naturally have thought that someone in the cabin would have awakened to the sound of springs and their loud mouths, but apparently the lot of them were sound sleepers.

"Danm it Vito! Cum in me already!"

"I'll do just that and more-" Moans, Groans, and their quick breathing started interrupting their talking.

"AH Ah Yes! OH it's, It's…. It's cummmmmmmmnnnn!"

"Shyyyttttt Yes!"

Their final orgasmic cries were their release valves as they hit nirvana. Several more thrusts were done by the male, and Mike's body rolled off of Anne Maria.

"Vito -Pant- That was -heave- Amazing."

"Every bitch thinks so. -heave- Every one of them."

The two lied their, side-by-side, and their exhaustion crept up on them like the dawn creeps up on the night, and before either knew it they were asleep.

* * *

><p>NEXT CHAPTER! Vito doesn't wake up! Rather, MIKE wakes up! Considering that he'll wake up with the wrong girl beside him…it will surely be the most interesting chapter yet! Review!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

With Shakira's 'Hips don't lie' stuck in you head, it abnormally seems to inspire you to write fluffy stories. Which is what you are doing now. Like last time, I've not seen episode 6 yet. Anyways…Ahhhh yes. Mike's going to WAKE UP! And Anne Maria is going to be in for the SURPRISE of her life! As is Zoey. For simplicity's sake and plot continuity, can we all assume that the incident between Anne Maria and Mike from the prior chapter occurred the night of Dawn's elimination. An elimination that I think is the second worst ever, outside of Heather's TDA elimination *Grumbles*.

Now, I'm going to start a trend. As long as a cameo appearance from the old cast is used from the prior episode, I will use that old cast mate in the following chapter.

Anyways, who's ready for some more love-triangle action and development! Let's get cracking to it, because HERE WE GO!

-Total Drama Revenge of the Island-Season 4-Interlude between Episodes 5 and 6-Mike's POV-

Eyes opening. Stretch! Stretchhhh. Why in the HELL am I naked? I bolted my body upright, looking outward. Everyone was still asleep, save for Anne Maria, who's bed was still empty. Now, where are my clothes? I don't want anyone seeing me like this, naked, vulnerable, but hey, at least I'm not waking up as Vito or Chester or Svetlana.

YAWWWWNNN. I couldn't help but lay back down, It was so cozy and it seemed just a bit early. I rolled over, and my eyes, rather then closing like they should have, opened ridiculously wide. "WHAT THE HE-?" I leapt out of bad in a schizophrenic fit, landing across the room, naked again, exposed to the cold air, with my teammate Anne Maria naked in MY bed! No one woke up form me screaming, thankfully, so if I was quiet enough I might be able to reach underneath my bed and pull the suitcase out.

Vito. Drn'arvit Vito, why must you make my life hell? Frankly, I think I can guess that he took her to bed, because frankly, I sure wouldn't. Chester was to grumpy and Svetlana, with my luck, would probably take some guy to bed just to show off. This was definitely Vito's doing.

As I pulled my usual pants up, clipping it together, I could hear someone stirring on the other side of the bunk.

"Hey Mike, did you know that you change your personalities while you sleep?" Cameron interrogated. Picking up my shirt, I had to answers factually.

"No. How much of this did you see?"

"All of it. I know all about your personalities, and did you-"

GASP!

"Punk, let me tell you one thing now. When Vito makes girls love him, No one sees or they get much punching. And I mean much punching."

"Vito is very explicit with Threats." Cameron remarked as he scribbled this information down in his notebook. Vito subsequently yanked it out of his hand, and tossed it across the room. "I recommend that you leave now. Before I pump your guts full of lead fists!" He curled mike's right hand up into a fist, and Cameron nodded, jumping out of his bunk and running to get his notebook.

GASP!

"That went well." Cameron admitted as he picked his book up. "So Mike, you do realize that Vito is very explicit with threats?"

"I noticed." The remark back was, rolling my eyes.

"M.P.D. Quite an interesting disorder. You are like an open textbook!"

"I noticed." My un-interestingly remarked back, slipping my shirt on.

"What is it like, when you lose control?" I couldn't help but look at the bubble boy with curiosity. "It goes black. I can't hear anything, see anything, smell anything, touch anything, or taste anything. And it only seems to last a few seconds, and then I come back, even if come to find out it can be nearly an hour." None of the psychiatrists had asked about that.

"Interesting." Cameron scribbled one more thing down. "Do you want to break the news to Anne Maria and Zoey, or should I do it?"

"WHAT!" I yelled, then clamped my mouth shut. No one woke up, even though Jo rolled over and groaned. "What?" The now nearly in-audible whisper came out form my mouth.

"Zoey will have to find out some time."

"She knows I have a disability."

"She thinks your disability is that you lose touch with reality."

I pondered back to the memory of the elimination ceremony. That might make sense why she was still shocked and appalled when Anne Maria started hanging onto Vito yesterday. I had mis-communicated.

"If she knows, She won't accept me as me. She'll have to accept four me's!"

Cameron chuckled. "Well, what can I really say. If I tell her…"

"You will do no such thing." I firmly stated back.

"Well then, how are you going to explain sleeping beauty over there?" Cameron asked, pointing with his pinky finger at the sleeping Anne Maria, a smile etched on her face.

I was at loss for words. There was nothing, almost absolutely nothing I could do at this point. One of the girls would have to be heart broken.

"Unless you want to somehow cover Anne Maria's presence up." Cameron suggested.

"That's it! Cameron, you genius you!"

"I am?" He asked, sounding a bit shocked.

"Of course! Zoey is a much earlier riser, and if we scrunch the sheets up…" I yanked the sides up and pushed them over to the side where Anne Maria was sleeping, just enough to make her existence there mute.

"It might work." Cameron remarked back.

"Good. Now please Cameron, please, please, please! Can you not tell ANYONE!"

"Quiet, you'll wake the girls, and yes, I don't have to tell anyone."

"Good." I heaved a sigh of relief.

-Zoey's POV-One hour later-

I stepped out of the cabin, dressed and ready for another day. I would of left and gone for a morning stroll if I didn't hear a light, faintly whispered 'OW!' to my side. Whisking around, I saw someone that for a brief moment could have been mistaken for Dakota.

"Um, excuse me?"

The female looked up, black and purple splotches covering her face, arms, and the part of her leg which was pulled back and exposed. "Yes?"

"I don't remember seeing you around here."

"Bridgette." She held her hand out, and I shook it, careful not to touch any of the burn marks on it. "Oh yeah, Old cast."

"Indeed. Whoever though a demonstration would leave me like this." The blonde sighed, and then took her cotton swab, lightly pressing it against the burn on her left leg again. "Ow." She whispered, biting her tongue.

"Here, let me help you." I remarked, taking the bottle of Witch Hazel she had beside her and the bag of cotton balls. Carefully, very carefully, I poured some of the liquid onto the cotton, and then gently, lightly applied it on the leg burn. It was plainly audible the gasp that the female made, and I slowly drug the swab downward, trying to coat the second degree burns. "You should get medical attention."

"My transportation doesn't arrive for another hour and a half. And it's not exactly medical."

"Well, I'm no doctor. I can't help you very much with this."

"Thanks for what you are doing though." Bridgette remarked back. "You look a little bit…a little bit like someone I know from the old cast."

"Who?" I asked inquisitively, taking a new cotton swab and dabbing it on her left cheek.

"You have the body build of Heather."

"Heather? Yes. I remember her." For sure Zoey had watched the series at least a few times before.

"You're not mean like her or anything. Just, body build wise and all."

"I understand what you mean."

"Is there anyone here you like? Like, really like-like?" Frankly I couldn't help but look at Bridgette. Instantly the blonde began back-peddling. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have intruded on you like that."

"No, No, no. It's okay. Your curious, I know." My response was simple in that sense. "Yes. He's a teammate of mine, but I'm not sure if he returns the affection."

Bridgette raised what should have been an eyebrow, but only a section of burnt skin, which separated then and began bleeding slightly. Zoey took note of this instantly and applied some Witch Hazel there also, invoking another 'Ow' from the female.

"What do you mean, he doesn't return the affection."

"Well, he seems to have his eyes set on this other female, another teammate, and when she's hanging on him he almost ignores me. Yet every time he's with me, he is so kind, attentive to my every move."

"He hangs on your every word?"

"Yeah." I took careful care of the right cheek, which seemed to have been burned worse then the left one. "Then we have what Dawn said about 'the Mike Part's. If she understood anything at all about him, she sure didn't communicate it very well."

"I understand not understanding a guy like that."

"Really? You do now?" All I could remember was how she and Geoff, if that was his name, were constantly kissing. No mis-understanding in lip-lock language.

"Yeah. He made real awkward attempts at flirting with me at first. I was so confused on what he liked and wanted from me. However, once it was obvious enough that he was attracted, and attracted very heavily and romantically to me, I just kind of jumped in. Did everything I could with him, and by anything, I mean anything."

"Okay. But he wasn't showing off to other girls."

"Well, for a brief period of time there I thought he was flirting with Courtney or Gwen there. I realize that's pretty ridiculous sounding now, but we didn't know each other very well back then."

"I can't help you any more Bridgette." I factually remarked, changing the subject. "The damage to your skin is severe, you may even need some amount of minor skin grafting in some areas. The fact that you've gone this long without severe infection in this type of environment goes to God, if he's up there."

"Thanks for your help anyways. Do you have any bandages or clothes I can use?"

"In fact, I think that Mike may have a few of those in his suitcase."

Zoey walked in to the room, walking quickly over to Mike's bunk, and pulling out his suitcase. Unclipping the locks, she pulled out a roll of bandaging. Even if it wouldn't cover all the burns on her legs, face and arms, it might help to protect some of it.

As I stood back up, I couldn't help but notice something in Mike's bed. For a fact I knew Mike wasn't asleep, I had seen him earlier out the window. So who was this in his bed?

I gently pulled the covers back, only to see a lightly snoring… ANNE MARIA!

However I had got back outside without hurting Anne Maria or waking her, I don't know.

"What happened?"

"Mike! He slept, Slept with another girl!"

Bridgette gasped in shock. "No!"

"Yes! He did! She's still in there, sleeping peacefully, but she's naked, at least, I think she is."

"Zoey, oh, I'm so sorry,"

"Don't worry about it Bridgette." I remarked, unrolling the bandages a bit, preparing to wrap them gently over the burns on her right leg. "If that's what Mike wants, that's what he's going to get."

"You're giving up on him?" She asked, shocked.

I couldn't help but chuckle. "No. If he wants a girl by his side even when he sleeps, I'll be there."

"Huh?"

"It doesn't matter Bridgette. Let's get you bandaged up. Just try and get to a hospital as soon as you can."

-Mike's POV-

Honestly, when I saw the boat drive off with an injured Bridgette in the back seat, I turned to look at Zoey, who had bid her farewell. "What is it you wanted to see me for?"

"Can you meet me here, tonight?"

"When?"

"How about 5 minutes 'till midnight."

"That late huh? What's it for?"

"You'll have to wait."

"Zoey, you're acting very odd." That's when she leaned in and kissed me. "Mike, will you please remember?"

"Yes. Yes I will remember." She took her hand in mine, gripping it tightly, then walked off. I couldn't help but stand there, staring at her as she walked off.

"You're gushing."

"Cameron!" I whirled around, starring at him. "What are you doing here?"

The smallest Total Drama competitor climbed out of the water onto the broken section of the dock, holding a snorkel in his right hand. "I was snorkeling, it's really a cool sport, but when I came up last I heard Zoey tell you to remember something. Did you tell her?"

"Uhhh, no."

"Well, let's hope that none of your personalities screw it up." He stood upright. "If you think Anne Maria will be a problem…?"

"Why do you think?"

"Well, I might be able to take her out of your hair for whatever you need to do. Just when do you need to do it?"

"About 5 to ten minutes till midnight." His eyes got ridiculously huge.

"That late man?"

I smiled lightly. "Yeah, that late."

"Okay, Okay. I'll see what I can do about it. I think Lightning has shown some type of interest in Anne Maria, maybe I can set them up on a late night date into the woods."

"That'll work fine Cameron." I walked over toward him. "Thanks man." I smacked my hand onto his shoulder, and he fell to the ground like a stone, his virtually non-existent muscles unable to support the extra weight of my hand, making his body collapse.

-Normal POV-11:54 Pm-

Mike went scampering toward the dock of shame, looking intently, the same way Duncan had looked when he was searching for a Psycho Killer, only Mike's target was much less vicious.

"Zoey!" He called out, and as he did a tiki torch that was tied to the side of the dock lit up. IT illuminated, although pretty faintly, the surrounding dock. On the dock was a white bed sheet, a unlit candelabra sat in it's center, waiting patiently to be lit. A pair of hands, one holding a half-burnt match lit the center piece, then the right and left ones respectively. With that improved lighting, he could see more clearly Zoey as she took the dieing match in her hand and waved it out, a thin trail of smoke floating skyward. On the sheet was numerous food stuffs, and their location was truly unknown to Mike.

"A minute early…" Zoey remarked. "But I think we can work around that."

"What is this?" He asked bewildered, rounding the corner of the dock where Zoey sat cross-legged.

"Well, I figured I might as well take you out on a date of some type."

"A date? Aren't guy's supposed to ask the girls out?"

"I don't see any difference one way or another." She admitted.

-Zoey's POV-Confessional Camera-

"I'm riding on a hunch and a prayer. Maybe Mike is partially attracted to me, and I can get that part to stay forefront in his mind. I'm not sure if it will work or not, but hey, it's worth a try."

-Normal POV-

"Where did you get all of this?"

-Chris' Private lounge-

The show's host walked over to his personal refrigerator, putting the combination on the lock, and then smiled contently as it clicked and swung open. That smile of contentment faded when he saw the insides.

"oh CHHHH-EFFF! DID YOU EAT ALL OF OUR FOOD AND FORGET TO TELL ME!"

"Can't say I did." He remarked, stirring up some Vegetable stir-fry.

"Dakota?"

The Blonde ran in, saluting. "Sir, what is it?"

"You break into my fridge?"

"Can't say I did frankly. Why?"

"Then what is that running down your lip?" Chris, using his index finger, wiped the drop off of her chin, and then licked it himself. "Raspberry Jam." He chuckled. "Apparently you did."

-Dakota's POV-

"Zoey asked, I gave her the code, she gave some of his tarts. Was I to decline? The gruel that Chef usually makes is terrifying, and horrible for my figure! I needed real food so when I come back into the spotlight, I look no different then when I left it!"

-Normal POV-

"You realize what the punishment is for theft around here?"

The blonde hung her head. "Yes." Anytime she did something Chris wasn't supportive of, this happened.

"Chef, you can hold off on the Stir-Fry. Dakota's going to serve us a little _appetizer_." He remarked, reaching down and unclipping his jeans, freeing a slowly rising bulge. Chef smiled maliciously as he walked out also, taking his apron off.

-Mike's POV-

"I don't think it truly matters where she got it from. Let's face it, the girl is resourceful!"

-Normal POV-

Zoey was about to reach and start eating, but then Mike held his hand out, catching hers. The touch was awakening for them both. "Mike?" She asked, slightly confused though.

"We should at least say Grace."

"Grace?"

"Well." He scratched the back of his neck. "I guess you could call me a closet Christian. My family hates religion, but, well, I'm a Christian." Here he had just laid out one of his most vulnerable life spots out for her, and the redhead looked at him with a soft, caring look.

"I understand." They placed hands in each other's, and went through a short, though not ridiculously short prayer blessing God for the food *Which Dakota was paying out of her hide right now* and for the time they had together.

Well, that was concluded with shortly, and Mike held up a tray of Raspberry tarts. Taking a spare fork that was laying out, he pushed several onto her plate. Further that up with the fact that when she asked for jam, he declined, deciding to rather take it himself, and somehow knowing what she wanted, made a Cashew Butter and Jam sandwich. His gentlemanly ways truly stunned her, considering that no one at her small town had a shred of understanding manners.

It lasted some time, nearly two-thirds of an hour before either of them were finished. It would of looked extremely romantic to any onlooker, which there were none, but to them the romance seemed turned down just a twinge. Mike was worried his personalities would show up and ruin everything, Zoey was hoping that she could win him over with this.

"Missed some." The red-headed female remarked, leaning over and wiping a smear of Cashew Butter off of Mike's chin, then proceeding to lick it off of her finger. "Mmmm, Good to the last drop."

"I know, right."

Almost without warning a chilly wind blew through, and the flames on the candelabra were extinguished, leaving only the faint glow of the tiki lamp.

"Ummmmmmm." The dark haired masculine stammered.

"Oops." She remarked.

"Oops?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I didn't see that coming, so 'Oops'"

"Oops? I think we may need to work on our communication."

"Well Mike, at least we've still got the Tiki lamp. Can you stay here while I return this stuff?"

"Well, I could put it up…"

'How chivalrous' She thought. "No need. Besides, you don't even know where I got it."

-Chris' Private lounge-

Zoey slunk in, making sure first she replaced the candelabra on the stand next to the door, then slinked across the floor, totally flattening her body except for her breasts, which gave the upper portion of her back slight elevation off the ground.

"What a thief you are Dakota. You know that?"

"Chris, I didn't-aaaaaaaa-Didn't steal them."

"Stop talking, and keep sucking. How's she feeling Chef?"

"Tight as ever Chris."

Zoey pushed the door open, looking around to see where Dakota, Chef, and Chris were, hoping that none of them would see her. She caught them in her line of sight though. The door to the kitchen in this cabin was open, and Chef could be seen lacking any pants, or anything covering that area for that matter, grabbing and throttling the anal end of what must have been Dakota, who was on all fours by the look of it. The sight was not one she preferred to see, however, she was relieved she didn't have to see what she was doing to Chris, although her mind's images of what was going on weren't exactly positive either.

Thankfully though, they were all to wrapped up in their gangbang that she replaced everything Dakota had allowed her to 'barrow', and this time taking a faster approach, she sprinted out the door before anyone could here or think she was there.

-Dock of Shame-

Mike was standing, holding one of his feet down on the sheet so it wouldn't blow away with the wind that was just beginning to pick up. The iridescent conflagration of the torch made his distance perception skewed, and visibility down extremely low with all the clouds in the sky.

So when Zoey was seen running back toward him, a freaked-out look on her face, he raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Something wrong?"

Her sprint stopped at the start of the dock, where she broke into a walk, heaving rapidly to catch her breath. "I saw-Heave- Dakota-Huh."

"So?"

"Chris and Chef were getting it on with her." The look on Mike's face was extremely peeved in a negative way. "I know." Was Zoey's only answer.

"I'm disturbed at that."

"That makes two of us."

The two just stood there in silence, staring at each other while trying to push the images out of their minds.

"I wish I could stay here longer with you." Mike finally remarked, breaking the silence.

"We have the whole night."

"Huh?"

"What do you think the sheet your standing on was for?"

"Tablecloth, to keep splinters out of our food."

"It dueled as that, but I'd rather sleep out here with you."

"In the cold?" He protested. Frankly, the idea was attractive to him, and he wanted to distance himself from Anne Maria, but even this was unexpected.

"Yes. Why not? " She interrogated back.

"Well, okay. But we could at least take our shoes off?"

"Fair enough." She stated.

-Forest-

"Guys, I'm sure we're not THAT far from the camp grounds." Cameron remarked, looking through the woods."

"I shouldn't have agreed to this."

"Lightning shouldn't of agreed to this either. I could have been getting some beauty sleep, but here Lightning is with a pair of opposing team mates in the dark woods? So much for a date."

"Tell me about it." The Jersey female remarked, spraying some Grand Finale in her hair.

-Dock of Shame-

Two characters laid in uniform peace as another cold wind blew by, snuffing out the tiki torch. The male had his arm wrapped over the female, they were facing each other, eyes closed and content with their partners. Nothing sexually lewd, ridiculous, or anything had taken place between the two. But their sleep was more peaceful then it had ever been on the island, laying on a sheet while the unused half was folded back over their bodies, sheltering their warmth of honest love from the cold harsh reality.

The fluffiness. Kill me now, again. I can't believe I'm writing this stuff. Anywayssss, I'm ready and hoping desperately to watch Episode Six tonight, which I'm going to check out right after I've posted this. Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Vito has not appeared for over a week. That means something bad is probably going to happen. I'll tell you, it is hard as hell writing around the TDROTI series, as we have NO CLUE what will happen next.

Still, Vito will cause a problem, and Scott, the inglorious gay bastard, is now a maggot. *More like a faggot*. How will this affect our love triangle? Find out right here, on Split Attractions, because HERE WE GO!

* * *

><p>-Scott's POV-Interlude Between Episodes 6 and 7 of Total Drama Revenge of the Island-Season 4-<p>

"Oh, what a shame." Scott chuckled to himself. "Someone left a perfectly good camera here. I wonder…what it has on it…" He looked up, and could see from a pit dug in the ground, a solitary shark fin sticking up. "Well, batteries are dead, it's not going to be any good."

Just as he said that, Fang leapt out of the pit, running across the land, arms open and anger written on his face. Scott chuckled as suddenly the earth caved in, and Fang's makeshift pit fell around his feet, trapping the shark in a deep hole.

"Ooooh, Poor Sharky." Scott chuckled as he leaned over the pit, and picking up a shovel, he threw it in. "See what you can do." A menacing growl was heard from the bowels of the pit, and the redheaded antagonist walked off, picking up the camera as he did.

Upon analyzing it closely, he realized that it was a Total Drama camera, meaning that it was very likely that Chris could be watching him with it now. He rapped on the glass. "Chris, you in there?"

-Chris' Private Lounge-

Chris leaped out of his seat in shock ass Scott's face was plastered all over one of the receptor screens. "JESUS CHRIST SCOTT!" The host screamed, re-gathering his wits. "Don't do that for crying out loud!" Of course, Scott couldn't hear Chris. Henceforth, that was why the host's rant was pointless.

-Normal POV-

Scott clicked his tongue. "Lets see just what we can do about this here." As the redhead walked back to the campsite he turned the camera's 'recordings' section on, looking through the screen on the side.

It rewinded to the first day on the island, and he saw a few things that weren't brand new. Dakota wanting one of the mutated rabbits, which afterwards began shooting eyebeams at everyone. Then it shoed the night challenge, where one could see Sam talking about the springing door of a tombstone. Scott felt particularly embarrassed as he watched the footage of himself being launched off the stone after failing to be honest. Then there was Mike and Anne Maria making out. Then nothing until it recorded his ex-team running across the landscape with a clothing bomb for the yeti. It cut out not long after that, still with well over 2 hours worth of footage waiting to be shot.

"Anne Maria and Mike kissing…"

-Scott's POV-Confessional Camera-

"I'm no moron. I've noticed what's gone on with the other team. Mike likes Zoey, and he likes Anne Maria also. If I can show Zoey this footage of Anne Maria and Mike making out, or even newer footage of such incidents, I can EASILY take either him or Zoey out. Or better yet, maybe both. But by that time…we'll be to the team disbandment. And I NEED to kick Brick and Jo out real soon here." Then, from underneath his seat, a loud trumpeting noise was heard, and the newest manipulator looked downwards, only for a geyser of septic tank water to spew outwards and upwards, smashing him against the ceiling as the horn went off once again from Brick's alarm.

-Mike's POV-

"This can't get any worse. It seriously, seriously, can't get any worse." I sat down on the steps of the cabin. The M.P.D. had ruined things before, but never like this. Leave it to Chester to ruin a great time with Zoey, just as they were going to come back together to at least a close friend relationship,

-_Flashback-_

"_Yeah, I can take you water skiing." Mike remarked, stepping into the speedboat from the Episode 5 challenges._

"_Cool!" Zoey was already in her bathing suit, and stepping on the skis, she gave Mike a thumbs up with a smile. He gushed, turning around to start it up, when he suddenly gasped, and hunched over._

"_Agh Darn it! All these fancy toys are to much for me now! Back in my time we could at least get going without having to press a single button, just crank, crank, crank." Chester remarked, winding in the rope that Zoey's skis were on. Without warning, Mike slipped back into his own personality, and he started the engine. But with Zoey to close to the rear of the boat, when they cut to a sharp corner, she leapt up into the air, landing on the side railing of the boat, before slipping off and falling into the water. Mike caught note instantly, and was going to dive in and save her, when Vito showed up, and rather then jumping in, Vito began flexing his muscles, totally adamant at the fact that there was a female sinking to the bottom. "Yeah, check this out. I've got it all! Man, I'-" GASP! "ZOEY!" Mike clambered over, but as he did Zoey broke the surface, spitting some water out of her mouth, and he landed on top of her, almost drowning her in the process._

_-End flashback-_

-Zoey's POV-Flashback Confessional Camera-

"There must be something seriously wrong with Mike. And not just his acting, but something must be really, really wrong with him. He is so nice, kind, sweet, and gentle at one time, and then at another he's a ricocheting cannon with no care of human life whatsoever. I'm going to find out what it is. I will assure you that!"

-Mike's POV-

Another sigh escaped my mouth.

"Excuse me, have you seen Chris around here." I looked up to the peitite, feminine voice. The female in question had three features that stuck out instantly. One, she had big, and I mean very big Breasts. Two, she had long, flowing blonde hair that was marvelously complimented by her large blue eyes, and three, half of her height was made of her legs, if not more.

She must of realized I was staring at her, as she waved. "Hi! My name is Lindsey. Have you seen Chris around here?"

"Why do you ask?" I wondered aloud.

"I think that he might want me to do some challenge today."

"Linds…" A deeper, masculine voice remarked. "We aren't contestants this year."

"Ohhhh right! Thanks Tyler!" 'Tyler' walked up, wearing a red jumpsuit and bandanna, coupled with dark brown hair and eyes.

"You one of the new guys?"

"Yeah. Mike's the name." I remarked, standing up and shaking his hand.

"Looks like you've got it all going for your team."

"Thanks." I shook my head though. In all reality, nothing seemed to be going for our team with our strongest players now gone.

"Well, we're just waiting on the boat."

"Boat? The one to take you guys out of here?"

"Yeah. That boat."

"It's just like the Boat of Pain."

"That's Shame Lindsey."

"Ahhhh, right!" She giggled. Apparently her lack of brains was made up by her looks and personality.

"So, you have any friends here or anything?" He asked, sitting down beside me on the steps.

"Not that I can say." I remarked to Tyler's small talk. "No friends really. Just a girl that hangs on me yet I don't want her, and another girl that doesn't know if I'm good enough for her or what."

"I see. Well, if anything has shown itself to be true to me, it would be to stay and fight for the girl of your dreams." I turned my head as Lindsey sat down on Tyler's lap, her smile beaming as he ran his hand through her yellow locks. "Regardless on if they want you or not, and if someone else wants you or not. Go get the girl you want, and don't settle for second best."

"Awww, That's so sweet Tyson."

"It's TYLER!"

"Right. I keep forgetting his name is Tyler." A foghorn sounded from the dock. "Well, Goodbye Michelle!"

"Mike." I remarked as they walked off, waving their hands as they left. I picked up a stick and snapped it in my grip. Tyler had a point. Fight for the girl of your dreams, regardless on if she wants you, or if someone else wants you. "Cameron?" I asked aloud. "Can you tell Anne Maria about me?" I looked around, but my bubble-boy teammate wasn't there.

* * *

><p>-Scott's POV-<p>

"I want the notebook you keep with all the information about Mike, Zoey, and Anne Maria on it!" I remarked, holding the small-fry by the coat collar and holding him off the ground, just under my face. "Got it?"

"No!"

"Apparently I'm not making this clear enough to you." I clicked my tongue. "There is a certain Land-shark that wants to eat me, but I'm sure he'll be just as content to eat you. Tell me what the hell is going on, or I'll slit your throat with this, so he can smell it and come racing this way." I held up my good ole' shark tooth, pressing it against his neck.

"Scott? What the hell are you doing?" I looked over my shoulder, dropping the kid and facing Anne Maria, who was holding a spray can in each hand.

"Well, I was just trying to form an alliance with Cameron. How abo-"

"You were not either!" His voice cried from behind me.

I lifted my foot up, and pressed it against his face to where he couldn't talk. "How about it Maria? You like to join the Scott Alliance?" I wiggled my eyebrows, hoping to draw her in.

"First up, you respect the full name. It's Annnnne Ma-Ria! Secondly, I don't work with gay redneck punks that think running kids into the ground is the right thing to do."

"Now look here ANNE Maria. I'm only off-" She punched me in the gut, and I fell over, gasping for breath.

"Shut up stir-fry. Let's go Cameron." Anne Maria grabbed Cameron's hand, yanking him upward and walking off with him in tow.

"Okay, that's it. She's going next. And I'm going to HAVE to get that notebook soon." Sitting upward, the antagonist rubbed his hands together greedily. "Oh yeah. I know JUST what to do, and I won't need the notebook!"

* * *

><p>-Zoey's POV-<p>

I sat down on Mike's bed, taking the flower out of my hair and sitting it in a crack the wood had for the upper bunk. I allowed a loud yawn to escape from my throat, and laid downward.

"Hey Mike." I remarked, running his hand through his hair. He rolled over.

"Hey Zoey." THAT WASN'T MIKE!

"SCOTT!" I shouted aloud, leaping out of the bed. "What the hell are you doing in Mike's bed?"

He sat up, showing off his chest as the redhead smirked. "I could say the same thing to you."

"What, you think he'd sleep with YOU?"

Scott scrunched his face up. Mike was NOT his type. "Hardly. I was hoping I could show my love to you."

"Huh?" My eyebrow raised, my brain absolutely puzzled. "I'm not getting something."

"Well babe, it's like this." He pulled the covers back, his entire body in the nude, smelly, unclean, when the hell had this guy showered last? I didn't dare bother to look anywhere near his waist, let alone what would have been there, waiting. Frankly, a grimace had to have spread across my face. "Since I first saw you on the island, I fell for you. You would be, in all cases and respects, my love life, the Romeo to my Juliet, the-"

"I what?" Scott gritted his teeth, and smacked his forehead. "Darn it. Mixed it up again. I mean the Juliet to my Romeo. Still, how about it Zoey? I love you, and that's all that matters now…" The grin that spread on his face wasn't of Lust or Love, but of some hidden motive.

"No-Thank-You!" I stomped my foot down. "I have no problem with us being close friends, but I hardly even know you. There's no way we could be, of all things with this little knowledge of each other, Lovers! For crying out loud Scott, get out of the bed, and get some clothes on!"

He scowled. "Fine. Fine. Fine." He climbed out, and grabbed his usual jeans, hawking them upwards. "But you don't deserve that loser Mike. He can't even decide what girl he loves."

"That may be true, but I can still try." Scott scowled as he walked back to where Jo's bunk used to be. "See ya in the morning Sunshine!" I crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, closing myself off to him and showing I wasn't slightly interested. The nerve.

I laid back down in Mike's bed, pulling the covers up. Mike should show up anytime, and, praise the Lord, he wasn't acting weird at all, although he had a strange limp to his body.

"What happened Mike?"

"I had to run away from some Beavers."

"Beavers? That doesn't sound to bad." I remarked as he climbed in, shaking his messy hair.

"They would tear off their tails, throw them at you, and those tails weighed at least a ton each."

"Oooh."

"What's worse, they would just keep growing tails back. It never stopped!"

"That would explain your skinned calf."

"Exactly."

"Well, I understand. That must of taken everything out of you."

I could see it in Mike's eyes. He wanted to say something, but was holding back. "What is it Mike?"

"Well…" He trailed off. "How about we just get some sleep. Chris will probably set us up for some challenge tomorrow."

"Good point." I remarked, but slightly saddened inside. What was it he needed to hide from me? Was it related to whatever was 'up' with him that made him more then just taken up in acting, almost like he was disconnected from reality. Did he see something with me and Scott? What about Anne Maria? A roll in the bunk opposite told me otherwise. Anne Maria had been asleep this whole time. Okay, it wasn't her at least.

"Okay. Goodnight Mike." I leaned forward, and gave him a soft peck on the cheek, then slid down. However, before I was fully back in a laying position, I felt his hands resting on mine, and I looked, and he pulled me into a kiss of his own. He enslaved my mouth with mine instantly, the dominatrix feeling that washed over their other senses.

-Scott's POV-

I watched as the two lovebirds made out, shaking my head. God-danmed it! If they kept this up, my plan of splitting them up and eliminating them both would be as good as not. It's been 2 minutes, make that 2 and a half.

Finally, I noticed something. They were pulling away, In fact, the girl said something about 'good night' This was just perfect. Now they were going to sleep together. That bond would be hard to sever. I needed to get Cameron's notebook! But I have to get around Anne Maria to do that, and I can't have her eliminated yet if that notebook will do any good. This would be hard to work through.

* * *

><p>Well, if Mike's not eliminated in this next episode, this story will start driving to difficulty. If Mike is eliminated, I may have to delete this story for continuity conflicts. Anyways, review! And if you have seen the next episode, don't tell me about it yet. I want it to be a surprise.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Yeah! I REALLY loved this last episode, and the Budweiser Shootout, still looking forward to the Daytona 500 this coming Sunday and the next episode of TDRI! Felt bad for Brick and Anne Maria though. I might not like the Anne Maria/Vito aka Mike thing, but she was a good character, as was Brick. At least he had some respect for human life. I thought the opening bit with Chris was hilarious! "Nosy Tree Huggers!"

Anyways, this chapter isn't quite yet the culmination of the story, but well, other things will be hitting culmination point. If you know all the possible synonyms for that word, your mouths should be salivating by now. So, Zoey and Mike, what's the worst that could happen? Oh yeah, Scott! *Chris McLean styled laugh* What will happen now to our favorite love square that once again has become a love triangle, now fighting over the same girl? Will Cameron really be able to help Mike out? Can Mike finally tell Zoey about his problems? And what about Scott's plans? And why the hell am I sounding like Chris? *Another laugh* Because I like to. Find out here on Split Attractions Chapter 5, HERE WE GO!

* * *

><p>-Total Drama Revenge of the Island-Interlude between Episodes 7 and 8-<p>

-Scott's POV-Confessional Camera-

"The team disbandment will show up at almost any time now. In fact, it will probably happen this very episode. Now although Brick's gone, I need to get Jo and Zoey out of the way. However." He holds his index finger and thumb up to his chin. "Flirting with Jo isn't an option, but she's near universally hated!" He chuckled. "As soon as we reach team disbandment, she'll be gone. As for Zoey…" He looked up, stroking his facial hair. "I'm going to need to eliminate Mike. And to eliminate Mike, I'll have to see what's going on with Mike that Cameron has so diligently recorded in his notebook." He shrugged, and then grinned. "But with Anne Maria out of the way finally, I can get that notebook, push Cameron around all that is necessary, and Wa-La! Everyone else is no long a threat, and I can coast to the victory! Even if I have to deal with Dakota again, I mean man, I've already eliminated her twice!"

-End Confessional Camera-

I kicked the door open to out cabin. The noon-time light shown inward to the otherwise dark room. "ha-ha. Let's see what Doctor Cameron has been recording of Patient Mike's problems." He scurried over to the bunk that he was sharing now with Cameron, as Chris no longer cared about sides of bunks or anything, so with that Zoey was sleeping over Mike's bunk, and Scott was over Cameron. He yanked the suitcase out from the bunk, and looked through it. His rummaging was damaging to the orderly state that it was in, but when he found it, a binded notebook, he grinned with exuberance.

"Dr. Cameron has said here that Mike has…" His eyes scoured back and forth over the pages once, twice, now three times.

"Oh, ho-ho-ho!" He laughed softly. "Mike, or should I say Chester, or should I say Vito, or should I say Svetlana, or should I say what's-his-his-name, his girl is in for a big surprise! And I want Chris' cameras to catch it all, live on the show!"

* * *

><p>-Chris's Private Lounge-<p>

"See Chef!" Chris spun around in his chair, facing Chef. "These kids highly respect me now!" He then frowned. "Ch-hef! What the hell are you doing?"

Mr. Hatchet was holding two Princess Beth dolls from the second season, grinding them together. "Oh Rita, look at you! You're so amazing!" he said, faking a feminine voice.

"CHEF!" Chris shouted. "Didn't you lose Rita to another Girl?"

Chef's faced tensed up, and he spun around. "Not true!"

"Yeah, I think I remember you making that confession the first time we were on the island."

"Well, she looked hot when in Lesbo Action!"

"Right! You said the same thing when you watched Justin jerking off at season two!"

"Well, The kid was hot!"

"Chef, they may say I am perverted, but you my friend, could be arrested under Child Molesting charges!"

"Well, you've got so much video stashed away from-"

"I know. I'll be using it for blackmail for season 5." His eyes rolled, and Chris looked to the side. "IF I get a season five."

"EPA still down your throat?" Chef asked, glad that the topic had been moved.

"Why do you think I'm not hardly even going outside? Anyways, I can use blackmail from what I've recorded this year from our cast mates!"

"Such as Scott groping his ass"

"Yeah."

"And Mike/Vito doing it with Anne Maria?"

"Yep."

"And even that bit with Jo practicing stuff nude?"

"Si."

"And Dawn telekinetically masturbating?"

"Uh-huh."

"And you even got that epic part with Lightning talking about how interesting it would be to go with Jo, if she was a girl and all?"

"Yes."

"Great! But that's still not everyone."

"Don't worry Chef. Don't you worry your pretty little mind about it. If I can get Cameron to drop his drawers somewhere, and if I can get Mike and Zoey to hook up, well then, I'm set for season 5 with these new guys."

"Dakota?"

"We gangbanged her. A bit of an audio change, and it sounded like she pleaded for us."

"Ohhh, Nice one."

"Yes it is. Chef, with Anne Maria gone, can you train a few more cameras on Mike and Zoey?"

"Both of them?"

"Yeah. Not the cameras for the show, the recording cameras. Remember, we're not supposed to air this season until January. Got it?"

"Yeah. Got it." Chef chuckled.

"And Chef, maybe you should stop playing with dolls, and go to triple-X sites and stuff."

* * *

><p>-Mike's POV-<p>

I took another bite of the sandwich. "How did you get these Zoey?" I remarked, turning my gaze from the collapsed tunnel that Ezekiel and the gophers were trapped in back to Zoey's beautiful face.

"Well, Dakota and I have this thing worked out."

"You do? Like what?"

"Well, if I won the prize money at the end, she would end up with a tenth of it."

My jaws stopped in mid-bite, and some salami slipped out of the bottom. "Won-teth?"

"Yeah. She said she's be happy with even just a 100,000 dollars. Something about just wanting exposure. I'm guessing that won't make me a millionaire, but 900 thousand is still a bunch." She chuckled, and smiled shyly.

"900, thousand! My god." This was when the thought of what I am truly fighting for occurred to me. "My god. 90 grand!" He remarked.

"You didn't realize what we were competing for?" She asked, a piqued look on her face.

"I knew it was a million. But…" Rubbing the back of my neck in an embarrassed way, I admitted. "I never realized how much that truly was."

"Yeah. I understand what you mean. It might be enough to get me out of that crummy town of mine."

"It can't be that bad."

She looked at me, and frowned. "When all the males in your small-town are low IQ, High testosterone, female bashing Jocks, it's bad."

"Oh. I see what you mean."

"You live in that kind of town also?"

"No. I live on a medium-sized town, the outskirts of Montreal." With my finger I gently circled the top of my salami sandwich. "Jocks always make fun of me and anyone else not a jock."

"I get that a lot. Every week, day in and day out, since the second grad, everyone always talks about: 'What cheerleader is with what jock, who slept with who, who didn't'?" A second sigh escaped her face. "I'm kind of lucky. Every year, there's always been one more girl then guy at the city's school for my grade levels."

"So your always the one girl left out?"

"Yeah. We have just enough jocks for a football team, and the same number of cheerleaders that make up a cheerleading team. And then there is me."

"The one beautiful flower, the untouched one that plays cards, makes deals, steals sandwiches, and will probably win the money." I remarked, reaching my left hand over and lightly brushing it over the hair on the side of her face.

"Thanks Mike. Untouched wouldn't exactly be the case though."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I don't want you telling anyone really." If she realized those words was the tip-off for Chef to zoom in 5 different cameras closer to them, and crank the microphones up real loud, she wouldn't have said anything. "I tried going out with one of them. But he got drunk, and tried to bed me, by force." She whispered in my ear.

The blood in my veins ran cold. "He-He raped you?"

"Not quite. He was so loaded, I escaped through the bathroom window. He didn't remember a thing from the prior night."

"Oh." IT occurred to me as she pulled back, taking another bite of her own sandwich, what she's given to me. She just laid on the line one of the most vulnerable points in her life. One of THE most. And I couldn't help but catch myself thinking at this time, why am I hiding what I am? She's given so much up to me. I want so badly to be with her for the rest of my life. Granted, marriage was a bit of a ways off, we were only 16, and neither of us had full-time jobs or anything, not to mention we've not met each other's parents, and even more. But, me keeping such a secret might drive her away even faster. I could lose her, forever, if the bonds we built here didn't turn out to be strong enough to stand tests of distance.

"Zoey." I could feel myself start to shake. "I-I have something to tell you…"

-Chris' personal lounge-

"Zoom the cameras in some more! I want to catch this epic moment!" Chef called, pressing the levers to a super-zoom for the various cameras in the area.

-Zoey's POV-

I looked out of the corner of my eye at Mike, raising an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"I." He exhaled. This was a popper of a question. He was going to ask me out, ask me to marry him, or tell me that he didn't like me.

"There's no longer a way around this. I have Multiple Personality Disorder."

I turned and looked at Mike, half expecting it to be a joke. But he was staring at the ground, not even looking at me, and I had learned early that this was his 'I don't want to be honest but I am being honest' look.

"Mike, You're serious?"

"Yes. Yes I am serious."

"So, you haven't been lapsing into comedy acting routines. It's…another side of you."

"Yeah." He sighed. "I can stay in control, some of the time, but it's been a problem as long as I can remember."

"Mike…" I gasped. "I'm so sorry about that."

"I know. And scared, laughing, or something like that. Right?"

"Not really. I've read about M.P.D, and it's not a positive condition to have."

"You know about it?"

"The ways to cure it have varied, and not all methods work. I've heard of things as simple as it being like casting demons out in a church, and I've also heard of things like removing parts of the brain, not to mention hypnosis and weirder things." I would have laughed if I was recounting this to friends, if I had any, but Mike was at least a bit more then a friend, and he had M.P.D.

"So…you could help me and Cameron?"

"Help you guys what? Cure it?"

"Yeah."

"When did Cameron find out about it?"

"About 2 weeks ago. He popped the question just to be sure last night, granted, but he wanted to be absolutely sure that was the condition. He think he could cure it."

"You told him before me?" I asked, a bit hurt.

"No. He figured it out himself."

"Mike, I'm sorry."

"I don't get that much actually Zoey. Thanks." He turned to look up at her, only for her to tackle him to the ground, kissing him as he ended up sandwiched between the ground and her body.

"Zoey?" He asked when our lips finally drew separate.

"Yes Mike?" I asked, looking at him curiously.

"You do realize I want to spend the rest of my entire life with you. Right?"

"What about Anne Maria?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. I had forgotten about Mike's interest in her, but now it surfaced in my mind, a possible slap in the face for me.

"That was Vito's problem. Not mine. Zoey, you realize you're the one girl I wanted every since we boarded the plane. That's why I broke the ice then."

"Really?" I asked, a wide smile on my face.

He nodded affirmatively.

"That, my friends, was just plain, and pure epicness! Flat, straight out all the way, epicness!" Chris remarked, his shadow suddenly bearing down on us. I swiveled my head to the left, looking at his smug little grin. "I'll put you two up to a deal."

"Like what?" I let out a low 'who-oa' when Mike forcefully pushed me off, and I landed on my back, looking up as Mike got right into McLain's face. "Like the deal about carrying bombs to our back-packs into that cave?" He pointed to the sealed off cave. "And putting all of our lives in jeopardy? How about forcing us to blow up mines, or drowning us with the sharks?"

"Yes, Yes, I know."

"More then that Chris. I may have signed a contract, but I could take you to court over all of this here that has taken place. You want a deal to put Zoey and I up to a challenge that will probably end up killing us!"

"You know, I could have you kicked off my show right now. The both of you. However, the two of you have really spiked the views, just like Dawn did, and to take you off in-explicably, means that I'm putting myself in jeopardy actually. But really, my deal is simple, and non-life or limb-threatening. It won't damage your sanity any more then you already have."

I stood up, wrapping Mike's arms around his back when he prepared to throw a punch at Chris' face. "Mike, it's not worth it. It's not worth it yet."

"Indeed. My deal is simple. You two lovebirds act awkward around each other, like Zoey here doesn't know about this disorder, until I say so otherwise, at least on camera."

"And what do WE get out of it?" Mike asked, fury stiffening the limbs that I was holding.

"I tell the entire world about Zoey's 'not-so-pleasant' encounters with the Jocks at her school. Turns out, that will go for a BIG price. Especially on the black market I'd bet. Or maybe to that same jock, who will be so humiliated by his own friends that he let a girl get away, that indeed, he'll hurt Zoey to get back at her. Or who knows?"

"You lying, little FEIND!" Mike's right arm slipped from my grasp, and he went throwing the punch to Chris' face. I closed my eyes, but the next thing I heard was pain from Mike, along with the sound of bones about to pop.

My eyes opened, and Chris had spun Mike around, holding his fist in his hand, and in position to twist it just right to where it would break the bones in his body. "How about it Zoey? Either you agree, or I go public with the confession AND break your boyfriend's arm here. Oh, actually, everyone else will think it was just a mutant bear which did this to him, even if all of the bears have died. The audience won't know any better."

Mike's face was contorted in pure pain. "Fine. I'll play along."

"Score!" Chris stated, and he dropped Mike. I bent down, picking him up by the shoulders. "Mike, are you okay?"

"Little lady, you just may want to stay out of my way." Mike's voice was much, much deeper. I moved back, and he stood up, licking his hand and running it through his hair, jetting it back. "Yo McLean!" Chris turned around and faced Mike.

"Yes Vito?"

"I'm about to give you two words to say, and then I'm gonna rip your throat out, old-school!"

-Normal POV-

Chris smiled, and choose his two words carefully. "Game. On."

Vito charged forward, then leapt into the air, delivering a jumping front kick to Chris' face. McLean ducked down low, Matrix-styled, and caught the leg over his head, following it up by heaving the teenager up when he stood up, and shaking Vito while he was upside-down.

Vito grabbed Chris' own leg, and the 30-something host fell down, Vito standing on top of him. "Game. On." He snidely chipped back, and with a series of punches to the face, Chris was barraged, unable to block the fists.

That was when Zoey's scream tore through the air, and Mike snapped back into control with a sudden gasp, turning around to see Chef holding Zoey from behind, a long and curved sword up to her neck.

"Mike…" Chris remarked weakly from under his feet. "You might want to get off of me, and accept our deal without attacking us, or Zoey and you will both have a little 'accident' here in the woods with some bears."

Mike looked at Chef, and his cunning smile. Then his face drew to Zoey, and her scared expression, looking at the love of her life in fear. Then he swiveled his head and neck around, looking at the bruised face of Chris McLean.

"Fine." He remarked, taking his feet off the host, and Chef afterwards moved the sword away from Zoey's neck.

"Good choice. You might want to tell Cameron about this deal also."

"Fine, fine then." Mike said. Chris and Chef started to walk off, satisfied and content, when just as Zoey walked up behind him to try and calm him down, he whistled. "Hey Chris, Chef!" He held up his hands, and flipped the two the double birdie.

"Gotcha Mike!" Chris called back. "You're not the first!"

Mike spun on his heels, and took Zoey's hands in his own, walking off with her. "You didn't have to do that, you know."

"I'm angry at that man. Angrier then I've ever been in my life."

"Hey, once we are eliminated, or one of us win, we can sue him then. How's that sound?"

He looked at her, the scheming smile she had on her face looking just like Heather's own smile from prior seasons. "Okay then. We'll go for it then. But we'll have to destroy their recordings."

* * *

><p>-Cameron's POV-<p>

"I'm serious you little shrimp head!" Scott spat in my face again, and I tossed my head back and forth, trying to shake the saliva off. Once again he was holding me up off the ground, just slightly looking down at me. "Whatever you are going to try and do for Mike for his Disorder won't work! You WILL screw up every last bit of it! In fact, if you could add in some more personalities, that would be nice!"

"No!" I shouted back, spitting in his face myself.

"Moron." He took his right hand, and smacked me in the face. "You will! Or I swear that I'll keep you around until the final two, using you as my personal ANYTHING!"

"NO!" He flung me to the ground, and I landed on my front, face-full of radioactively contaminated mud.

"Fine then! Take your clothes off."

"No!"

"Then I'll take them off for you, Dr. No!" Scott grabbed my by the seat of my pants, and let go of my shirt. The world started spinning, until a tree slammed into me. I crumpled to the ground, feeling organs inside my body trying to correct themselves.

"How about it? There are plenty of trees to whip, and plenty of bones in your body to break also."

Wait, I couldn't let THIS happen! I didn't want to DIE! "Okay! Find-Fine! Fine then! I'll do it!"

"You'll fail repeatedly at 'helping' Mike through his problems?"

"Yes! Yes fine then! Just let me keep my bones on!"

"That was a good choice Shrimp." Scott remarked, standing up. "Neither Mike or Zoey or Dakota, or fanyone else knows about this! Not even Chris himself!"

"Yes! Yes, yes! I know that!"

"Good." The redhead brushed his hands off, and walked on.

"I've, I've got to do what's right." I chanted to myself. "But I don't want to be murdered!" That was about the time I found salt-water trailing down my cheeks, and I wiped off one of the teardrops. This was bad.

* * *

><p>-Normal POV-That Night-<p>

"Pssshhhhhhtttttttt!" Scott rapped on the post for Cameron's bed. "Wha-?" He asked, already asleep for the night. "Get up. I'm going to teach you a handful of 'trick's on what to do when you are going to do when you 'help' Mike!"

"But-But-" He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "Fine. I'm coming, I'm coming."

The two of them walked out, leaving the cabin empty for the first night since the season started.

It was a good solid 15 minutes later when Zoey and Mike walked in, holding hands and smiling. "Thanks Mike. That was beautiful."

"Well, let's face it. Comets are hard to find, but even harder when they're being outshined by someone like you."

"Oh. Thanks Mike!" She blushed at the comment.

"No, honestly! I couldn't keep my eyes off of you even if I wanted to."

"Apparently you didn't want to." She remarked, taking her shirt off as she readied for sleep.

"Course not!" He remarked back, kicking his shoes off and taking his own shirt off, putting on his normal pajamas.

"You want to sleep up above with me tonight?" She asked, having already removed her clothing to just a brazier and some simple violet underwear.

"Um, Sure, I guess." He remarked back. Mike had gotten used to sleeping with Zoey night in and night out, so this wasn't much of a change.

"Well then, come on up." She teased as she clambered up to the top-most bunk. Mike chuckled, but followed suit after changing fully.

"I'll see you in the morning Zoey."

"You too Mike." He wrapped her in his arms, holding him right up even with her, staring at her face, waiting for sleep to overtake them as they held each other's sides, staring at the other.

And staring.

And Staring.

And staring some more.

And while they were at it, they stared at each other even more.

"I don't think we'll ever get to sleep." She chuckled.

"I can't stop holding you or staring at you."

"Me neither."

This was followed by more awkward starring and silence.

"I'm not really even tired."

"Well, neither of us really worked out today, did anything exerting."

"It's kind of late to do something like that now." Mike remarked. IN his head, he could just hear Chester remarking on how in his day people wouldn't have to be worn out to fall asleep.

"We're teenagers. We don't know the meaning of late." She remarked back, and leaned into his face, just as he did to hers, and they kissed. Their lips moved and glided over each-other, only for her to break the pattern, and slip her tongue through his lips, beckoning his own oral orifice to join in. They rubbed their tongues together for a time, before she pulled back, biting his lower lips playfully. That brief break didn't last long, and then they were back to kissing once more.

This time though, he was the one that took it one step farther. He took separated his mouth from her lips, and dragged it across her cheek, down to the base of her neck. Once there, he began sucking while pulling her into the tightest embrace yet as he bit down lightly.

"Mmmmmikeeeee."

That was the kicker. He pulled back, stroking his tongue across her neck. Her subsequent gasp triggered masculine hormones. Mike traced his mouth down to her collarbone, licking it. She complied with another heavy breath and grabbing his hair.

This was when any bridge of restraint broke. Zoey slipped her hands underneath his shirt, pulling it up to his neck, forcing him to pull back as she yanked it off of him, showing off his nicely sculptured chest. He could credit Vito there, anytime Vito popped in and no girls were around, he would work that body out. Zoey dragged her hands down his sides, culminating at his abdomen, then feeling each and every individual muscle on the way up. Another gasp emanated from her own mouth as Mike's own wondering hands found their way around her back, one rubbing the small of her back while the other traced circle around the base of her neck. This combined motion stimulated her to the core, and her body tensed from the feeling.

"Mikeee…."

"Sshh, Ssh, Shhhh. Zoey. Just let me do this for you."

"Oh-kay." She whispered back to him. Still tracing his defined pectoral muscles, she rubbed her hips together. Her entire body was getting hot, and she was no stranger to this kind of scenario. One of her hand mischievously did go down, down, down even farther. In fact, it threaded down to, and below the waist line, into his pajama bottoms. Waiting there for her was a bundle of hair, curled and springy to the touch. She ran her fingers through the hair, curling some around each and every finger, adding to her curiosity of him.

Mike nibbled once again on her neck, and his hands met at the small of her back, scratching the location. Her body bent into his own from the contact, one hand resting against his chest with another one in his pants. He brought his hands up, and just as they touched the linkage for her brazier.

"Mike, take it a step further."

Ooookay. He grabbed the linkage, and unhooked it, and suddenly it seemed as if her torso doubled in size as her breasts sprang forward, no longer held in so tightly to her body.

"Wow. You wear that tight." He remarked, tracing his fingers along her back.

"Trust me. You don't want to look that appealing to drunken jocks."

"Point taken." He stated back, and he complied with licking her ear.

This earned a series of giggles from the female. "Mike, that really tickles." She stated.

"Sorry." He remarked, dragging his tongue back down to her neck. Just as he began to tease that section of her body again, she pushed him back. "Something wrong?"

"Why don't you tease other things for a while?" Her eyes gave off a seductive gleam to them, and she gyrated her upper body. He got the message easily, and moved down a bit, dragging his tongue at the base of her collarbone, and then dragging it straight down, as if he was cutting her evenly down the middle. Even with his slow pace he made it to the top of her valley, and she shifted upwards just a bit as he moved his tongue farther, farther into it, leaving a trail of saliva spread across the dell in her set. By the time he was about halfway through, things changed. He suddenly hung a right, cutting straight across and biting down on the thin red culmination point of her left breast.

Just as he did, she gasped, and her body stiffened. Her arm that was in his pants did so also, and it reached down, and grabbed what was his erection. This sudden and unexpected incident excited him even more, and he began sucking on her breast while rubbing the small of her back the entire time, trying to increase her own excitement. Indeed, her own stimulation was amazing. He had skill with his mouth. Nevertheless, he wasn't to go at this alone. She tightened her grip on his manhood, sliding her hand up and down the shaft while her arm was stretched out as far as it could go. Zoey moved the episode a step farther, and raised her legs as far as she could, grasping some of Mike's clothing with her feet and pulling downward with them. Down, down, all the way to his ankles. His suckling was to much of a concentration breaker for her to take them the rest of the way off, and she lapsed into a state of rising ecstasy, the nerves in her body warming her up despite the otherwise cold cabin.

Mike hadn't even been paying attention to what his lover had done to his clothing. He was so enveloped in her breasts, literally, that the only messages that were leaving and coming to his brain other then the sucking a licking was the feeling of her hand on his masculine parts, and the functions needed to stay alive. That concentration terminated though when she pushed her body even closer then it had been to him, moving the arm off of his chest and through his hair, pushing him back with some slight force. He complied, and she rolled onto him, in the process rolling him over, and leaving him on his back, her hips straddling his thighs, one hand on his phallus while the other was combing back and forth through his hair. He was content with this, but his number one thought registering in his mind was giving Zoey total concentration or his oral abilities, still tracing circles and rubbing the base of her spine.

Zoey shook her head a bit as a shiver ran through her body. The reaction occurred before she knew what caused it, and then she felt it. He had dared to move his hands a bit farther down. They were just tracing the top of her buttocks, rubbing the soft flesh through the fabric she still had on her lower segments. One hand dared to go underneath, parting her fleshy cheeks and move slowly down the narrow ridge between. She grabbed his hair somewhat tightly, anticipating what might soon come. He traced his middle and index finger around her anus, then drummed on it for just a bit. His amount of stamina on her breasts seemed to cease for a bit, so she pressed that section of her body closer to his face, re-throttling his oral attention there. In response she began throttling his penis again, her attention having been temporarily diverted from that when he began messing with her rear.

Simultaneously, he slapped his other hand down on her ass, and groped it through her underwear. His other hand went farther down, the ring and index fingers running the lips of her womanly flower while his longest middle finger teased the entrance.

"Ahhh." He gasped. This caught her attention, but she continued keeping her breasts pressed against his face, her hand on his stem. "Zoey, I'm cgonna cum…" He remarked to her, going back to sucking on her breasts.

"I want to see it." She pulled off of him, breaking their delicate position and spinning around so fast that it was faster then a clap of her hand when she had repositioned her entire body, smothering his penis with her breasts and stroking the top of it with her tongue.

"Ahhh-Ahhhh!" He didn't know for sure what she was doing, but his idea was pretty close. Noting how her waistline was positioned almost right above his face, he grabbed her thighs, putting a tight grip on them and letting out a long, constant groan. His masculine organ twitched once, twice, three times, and then began vibrating as it rained into the air a fountain of male seed. Most of it went up, hitting Zoey in the face, and accident born of how close she was to it, while the lesser portion coated her elegant glands, and some of it rained back onto itself, almost as if a shiny white lubricant had been rubbed on his property.

"Nice." She whispered. That indeed was a fascinating show. His penis started to deflate, but oh, it was just beginning for her! She rubbed her breasts against his candy once more, licking her face to taste the apple-flavored seminal fluids at the same time. "OH!" She stopped her attention when she noticed that Mike had pulled down her underwear totally, taking them to the ankles and tossing them to the side. The redhead twisted her head to see what exactly was going on, but the positioning prevented any viewing.

He dragged his tongue across her vagina, one of his hands running through the pressed red hair that lined the sides and top of her most delicate location. Gently, slowly he rolled his oral orifice down the valley, from just below her anus to the end of her clitoris, inhaling the pungent aroma of her sex. "Miiikkkkeeee." She groaned again. "Pleasssseee…." Any word refusing would have had him probably up and scurrying away instantly, but this boosted his confidence, and he dragged his tongue down the left lip of her vaginal region, then reversed and went up the right. He craned his neck, and filling his mouth with saliva, delicately placed his lips of her flower, letting the saliva smear onto her nerves. Tasting the flavor of her natural lubricant, much like heat from chipolte sauce, his tongue rolled out, and tensing it up, he dove in.

She gasped, digging into his thighs with her fingernails and gasping in pain as his tongue ended up hitting her virgin hymn. He didn't try to break it, just slowly rolled over it before pulling back out. Her body was still frozen in the rigid position, and he decided to try something different. Dragging his tongue back up the valley, then hitting her exposed clitoral bundle, he rubbed it in smooth circular motions, gently, contently. This motion elicited a moan from her, and her body slipped out of it's stern stance. This seemed to work well enough, and he rolled his tongue back to the vagina's entrance, circling it's rim before dragging it back up again, ending on the clitoris once more. He brought it back down, and up, repeating the vertical motion time and time again.

Zoey shifted her position. She could tell he was straining his tongue and neck at least, and the part of her brain not enveloped in bliss wanted to make things just a bit easier for him. She rolled her hips, shifting her bodyweight and pushing up off of Mike's well toned stomach, now sitting directly atop of his head with a leg on either side of his face. This positioned her entire vaginal region quite literally right above his face, and somehow her transitioning motion drew out a giggle from below. "What?"

"When you shifted, your pubic hair. It tickled my chin." She half-smiled, a bit of embarrassment as her cheeks blushed. His hands grabbed her thighs, holding them in place over his head as he began to repeat his continual motion of delicate, slow licking.

Time was a commodity that they were loaded with. So unlike others that might try their hardest to rush to climax, it was slower, methodical, and probably better. She rolled her hips over his face, allowing some of her juices to spill out onto his face. With that, he began employing a new tactic, putting his lips on top of her vaginal ones, and slurping. The redhead gasped in shock as that occurred, and her left hand shot to her vagina, but was blocked by Mike's chin, so it ended up resting on her triangular tuft of pubic hair, scratching and running through it. The right hand went to her mouth, and she bit down on her index finger to metaphorically let off some steam that he was building her up with.

Once again, he slid his tongue up and down her lips, then kissed her near fully exposed clitoris. She rolled her hips again, and he came up and licked her again. This brought a new response, as suddenly her lower body jolted with excitement, more of her special fluids coming out. He repeated the same motion, kissing and sucking on her clitoris, tapping it every now and then like a button. Without a doubt, Mike was getting the best response from her like this, as it was like some type of feminine on-and-off switch, and nearly every other tap, kiss, or suckle would bring her into another bucking motion.

"Oh, Oh goonn…." She was losing the ability to use any type of language, English or otherwise. "Mikeeeeee." That sound was the loudest she had made yet, and at this point he threw patience out the window, and began sucking constantly, continuously, only stopping when she would continuing bouncing on his head, using his hands to try and stabilize her lower body.

By this point the female of the group had her hands on her breasts, massaging the still wet semen into them roughly as her head was tilted back, tongue hanging out as her body temperature climbed. 102.8 degrees. 103, 103.1. Something was coming, she could feel a buzzing sensation down below. "Aghhhhh!" Her amalgam was the last single, and the buzzing was replaced instantly with the feeling of an explosion of sensuality, as she no longer ceased to feel anything from her lower regions then this white-hot orgasm corrupting her entire body at a rapid pace. It washed over her entire countenance like a wave, and she felt like she was just drowned in a wonderful hot bath of water after being left in the cold. Just as the power started to recede, a second one pulled forth from her nether regions, stronger and tearing through her body with even more force then the second once, and she found herself dizzy, her hands squeezing tightly to her breast, her hips shooting skyward, and her mouth open, mixing a muted scream with a loud gasp.

Mike brought his face up to meet her vagina once more, and kissed the clitoris once more, sucking on it heartedly as she experienced her third consecutive orgasm. He couldn't see as her eyes rolled in her head, loosing sense of buoyancy. She fell down to his side, her third orgasm paralyzing her body as her mind ceased to register anything but the white-hot experience. She knew nothing, cared about nothing, was nothing but this engaging feeling of pure ecstasy.

Finally, the cooler air of the cabin mixed with her body temperature, and as the skin on her body began cooling down, Goosebumps erupting on her skin, she found Mike laying beside her, on his stomach, turning and watching her as she faded back into reality.

"And? How about that?"

"Ah-Maz-hing." She heaved, her beautiful, glistening body moist with sweat.

"Tastes good also." He commented back, running a hand through her hair and picking the flower off the bed, putting it back in her hair. "You must of lost this."

"How, how did you do that?"

"I have no idea."

"Do it again. Please. Just one more time."

"Okay." He chuckled, scooting back and ready to give her another dose of oral sex.

"No. For me. I want to give myself up to you."

"?" It took him a brief moment to understand what she meant. "Oh. Really? Now?"

"What better time?"

"I can't have full intercourse until we are married."

"Mike, I may not be a religious woman." She stopped to catch her breath again. "But I've read parts of the Bible. One part that sticks out to me is about if a man screws around with a woman, but already is arraged to marry her, no sin is commited. Or something like that." Zoey pulled herself up next to him. "Come on Mike. Lets be honest."

Mike thought in his head briefly. Yeah, he knew what she was talking about, something out of the Pentateuch. He already had resigned himself, quite happily, to as much of his life as possible with her. "Okay then." He remarked.

They lied their for just a moment, laying parallel on each other on the bed, on their sides and staring in each other's face, when she opened her legs and positioned her left leg over his right, and forced her right leg in-between his left and the bed. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her as close to him as possible, her breasts pressing against him as her hot breath smacked him in the face. "Let's do this."

Had this been some type of weird movie, dramatic music should have been played at this point. They scooted their lower segments forward, and they found themselves in a precarious position. The head of his penis resting right against the ridge of her vagina, ready for insertion.

"Now." She remarked into his ear, her face resting on his neck. He held her back tightly, and forced himself inside. It spread her walls apart with a sudden push, and she started to scream as he hit her barrier. Just as he went through she bit down on his neck, like something out of a vampire movie, and blood was drawn on his neck as well as in her flower.

"Zoey! You okay?" Mike responded back. He would have followed that up with 'I'm sorry' but was cut off.

"Just please, kind of take it slow."

"Your squeezing on me so tightly, I don't think I could go fast." He factually remarked. She giggled a bit, rolling her hips a bit as it vibrated his inserted phallus. "Here we go." Slowly he started to pull himself out, and just before he would have been fully withdrawn, his phallus changed course, moving back into her. The tightness of her virgin walls made it tough going, but indeed they were as he recoiled back again, then shot his stem back into her flower.

Alas, the female's vagina was already rubbed raw. So raw that she was not even fully aware of herself, as she began pushing back and forth, moving forward as he did, then drawing back when his own parts retreated. Noticing the bloody patch she left on his neck, her tongue rolled out and wiped most of the excess away, leaving a half-dry scab. Her tongue continued stroking his neck, and she tried focusing more on what she was doing with her face then her rhythmitic patterns downstairs.

Mike was caught off guard by her sudden licking actions, and so he tried doing his own part, and licked her on the collarbone. She gasped, and he rolled his entire head upwards, dragging the tongue with it as it left another trail of saliva on her seemingly sensitive location. She gasped, borne of what was going on, and he terminated on the tip of her chin. With more power and force then he had done before, he shot himself into her, and she grinned in satisfaction mixed with a hint of pain. She leaned him and kissed him, attacking his tongue with her own.

Still laying on their sides, still pushing, and still kissing. The bliss they were sharing annihilated all of their responsibilities. Everything was forgotten about Chris. About Scott, about the money. Family, how they had been ostracized in life. All of it forgotten in their pure, undiluted combined feeling of joy, pleasure, sensuality, and love.

IN. Out. In. Out. In. Out. Speed was now the driving force. They were careless with their pattern now, both rocketing in and out with as much speed as could be given. Their tongues met in the middle fo their mouths, and Zoey placed one hand in Mike's hair, yanking it as another pushed against his abs. His hand met the one on his hand, entwining their fingers as his other fell onto her left breast, massaging and squeezing it. Their dance was uncharted. IT flowed with continuity, the start of one push mixing with the end of another. Neither had asserted dominance, no need to. They were equals, and this experience solidified that. The loose mechanics of their actions were hinging on atrophic repetition.

Finale was approaching. It was almost to soon. Both of them wanted to savor it, but they couldn't really go back now. He opened his eyes, and she stared back at him, both sets of eye glazed over with adrenaline, daring the other to go over the edge first. It started swelling for him first, that familiar feeling in the base of his phallus. With a final huge slam he put as much of himself into her as possible, smacking what was the famed 'G-spot' and it was held steady by her close walls, as he dispersed his seed into her, coating her inside fluently.

Zoey felt his sudden tensing inside her, and the warm feeling floating through, yet he was still thrusting for some reason. The feeling of his milky semen exploring her every region pushed her over the edge, and her walls contracted onto his penis, sealing him inside of her as he ejaculated yet again into her. This time they both simultaneously fell into a state of nirvana and bliss. Her pussy exploded like another bomb of sensation, and she pulled out of his mouth, hollering into the air as she was overpowered by her fourth and final climatic session.

Yet she was not the only one, as he also lost all perception and depth of reality while his gift sprayed into her, fully defiling her virginity. The sensation rushed through his body faster then hers, each and every nerve knocked out of any other sensation except for his own summit. His own scream of bliss split the air coupled with hers, and had the cabins been any closer together, or the opposing players been lighter sleepers, they would have been awaken.

It had been a minute and a half before reality came slipping back to them. They spent at least an entire minute with their mouths gapping open, heaving wildly and trying to catch their breath. Slowly, steadily everything fell back into place for them, and the first thing they were aware of was each other.

"That…" He couldn't finish. He didn't have the oxygen to yet.

"I…know." She heaved out, her chest pressing against his as her body began calming down, leaving her with a buzzed feeling.

"My…God." Mike smacked his forehead. "Zoey *Heave* That was fant-Fantastic."

"Inn-indeed." She heaved out heavily one more time. The second thing they were aware of was how he was still inside of her, and he pushed one more time within her, forcing the last bit of his gift out. The third thing was not their own, but the other's heart beat, slowly settling down. However they didn't have a heart attack was beyond them.

"We…didn't use protection."

"I wouldn't worry. I'm not fertile at this time of the month."

"Oh." He chuckled back.

"Thanks Mike." She leaned him to kiss him, as did he, only for their forehead to bump together. "Oh-"

"Sorry." He turned his head just a bit, and kissed her lightly on the lips. "You know." He remarked as they separated. "I can barely see you, everything is still spinning."

"I know. Good night."

"Good night to you to."

Yet even with that the two laid there for several more hours, just staring at each other, breathing in and breathing out, he was still inside of her. Sleep must have hit them sometime, as by the time Scott walked in, dragging a bruised Cameron by the shirt the two were already asleep.

* * *

><p>I have never been so dammed turned on by my own writing! This took 16 hrs to finish, in three different 3 hour segments. I'm talking about the entire chapter, not just the leman. I hope you enjoyed that a lot. I mean, A-LOT! That is the longest chapter I've ever written at once. Period. Granted, that may change in the future with 'Fragmented Romance' but still, I'm incredible amazed. REVIEW!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Well, Dual Posting. I hope you enjoy this, it should make up for the lack of posting from last week. Enjoy, because HERE WE GO!

* * *

><p>-Total Drama Revenge of the Island-Interlude Between Episodes 7 and 8-Chris' Personal Lounge-<p>

-Zoey's POV-

"Glad you two could make it." Chris remarked, spinning around in his office chair for his Personal Lounge. "Of course, If you didn't, I'd have to kick you off. Still…" he hesitated for a moment. "You two did great today. Zoey, I was really convinced that you didn't know about Mike's other persona's and still thought it was a game. Mike, not so much. You acted kind like it was acting class." To my left side I saw his shoulders slump. "Oh yeah, I should enlighten you that other people now know about your Personalities Mike, but I'm not going to tell you who. So, you Mike should brush up on your acting a bit. Zoey, you need to keep up the way you are. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes."

"Yes Sir." I remarked.

"Good. You two are free to go. Now."

I turned around on my heels and walked out. Once Mike, in his kind usual manner, shut the door behind me, I clenched my fists and stomped. "God Danm you Chris!"

"Take it easy Zoey." He remarked, running around to face me head on. "It could always be worse, right?"

"Yes, but it could always be better also." I remarked, grinding my toe into the ground once we were a bit farther away from his lounge.

"I know what you mean." Mike laid his hand on my shoulder. "I just wish Cameron would help me out here a bit more."

"How so?"

"It just seems like he only knows the triggers, and can't figure out the way to prevent or terminate the times it occurs."

"Maybeee…" I trailed off, trying to think why the bubble boy wouldn't be honest. That terminated when I ran into someone.

"Ow!" I stepped back, rubbing my head.

"Zoey, are you alright?"

"Yeah…"

"Maybe next time you could watch where you're going?" A slightly feminine voice remarked.

"Um, sure." My response was somewhat automatic.

"Name's Mike." The female looked at his outstretched hand, and then took it, shaking it somewhat unwillingly.

"Gwen." Her response was curt and carte blanche.

"Name's Zoey." I took her hand and shook it quickly. "I remember you from the old cast."

"Not to surprised at that." She stated back. I noticed something then about her. Only her face and hands were visible in the dark night, the rest of her body enveloped in the blackness. "I have once question for you. What was that THING that threw me out of the box I was buried in?"

"Dakota?" Mike responded with a half-answer, half-question.

"I wouldn't know it's name." She heaved. "All I know is that it was strong."

"Yeah, that's Dakota for you."

"Well, Good night." The gothic female remarked, parting between us and when we turned around to see her leave, she seemed to vanish. Like she hadn't been there at all.

"Dakota." I remarked aloud, not even realizing it.

"Still feel guilty about you voting her off?"

"How did you know?"

"You said her name under your breath."

"Well, what did you expect? Her existence could have been ha-"

"I know. I think it was hazardous to all of our health. Chris included."

Dakota seemed to be glad to leave though. Since she had returned to the game she made herself very scarace, and no one could have ever found her save for meal-times, when she would eat something small and leave. Her countenance seemed to brighten up when Sam had been rediscovered, but even then she was more hten content to leave the island. Maybe I was doing her a favor…

"Have you noticed anything different?"

"Different? About what?"

"About Chris. Something…just seems wrong with the man."

"He's off his hinges more then usual?"

"I guess. I never watched the original series. Tell me, did he usually put the old cast up to that kind of stuff?"

"Gwen was buried alive only to face her fears. Still, as for dealing with hazardous waste, mutant sharks, fashion stuff." I shuddered, realizing what we had been put through. "He's never done anything that crazy to the original cast."

"Maybe…"

"Maybe what Mike?" I asked as we emerged from the woods, heading to the cabin.

"Maybe the contamination has been affecting Chris also?"

"Chris? What do you mean?"

"He's more cynical and Machiavellian then you said he was before." I looked at him as he held his fingers up against his chin. "Maybe, just maybe, the radioactive and bio-hazardous materials have affected his brain functions."

"You really think so?"

"He wouldn't be the only one." He caught me off guard then and there. "Who else?"

"Cameron seems to be having lapses in his thinking abilities." Mike started pacing back and forth in front of the steps of the Maggot's cabin. "Dakota went through her mutations. Scott smells more then usual. You've had headaches, almost like Migraines since we went down into those tunnels, yet you say you've never had them before."

Indeed. The headaches he was talking about were so bad that just hearing a bird fly by the cabin window caused so much pain that I wanted to end my life.

"And notice how Lightning, who never was much of a smart guy, seems to have severe lapses in though processes now."

"SO you're saying that the radioactivity has affected everyone but you and Jo?"

"But Jo. I don't know what her secret is. I've been affected to. This Manitoba Smith guy…I never had to deal with him before. He just kind of popped up out of nowhere. And he didn't appear until we were in the tunnels. And yet since then, I've been losing control much more often. It used to be once or twice a day, sometimes once every two days, yet now I seem to be loosing control at least 7 times a day, at Cameron's last tallies."

"Could the Island be…poisoning us?"

"Slowly killing us? I don't think all of us can adapt to it like Jo and Dakota have. If it wasn't a million necessary dollars at the end of the line, I would vote us out on the very next ceremony."

"But a million dollars Mike…" My voice trailed off. "I could move out there where you live in Montreal."

"By Montreal. Not in it."

"What would you do with the million Mike?"

"I have no idea. Save it back for College, or cure this danm disorder." He smacked himself in the face repeatedly. "Even when I'm in control, I can still hear their voices in the back of my god-forsaken head!"

"Mike, you don't have to hurt yourself."

"Now lady, let me tell you something. We hurt ourselves back in that time so we could toughen ourselves up and-" I smacked Chester in the face with a good hard slap, and Mike came back to me. "Sorry Zoey. See what I mean?"

"I know. I know what you mean." I remarked, walking in with him to the cabin.

* * *

><p>-Scott's POV-<p>

"So, it's just me and Lightning and Jo and Cameron and Zoey and Mike. Easier said then done." I remarked, whittling away at another Chris' head. I had already found the thing, so it was pointless really to keep whittling it, but I enjoyed doing it now. Looking up at the recording confessional camera, I chuckled. "I would have broken the news to Zoey last episode, if it wasn't for that Dakotazoid thing that kept hogging the camera's off of me. But once I tell Zoey, it's all good. Orr, maybe I can just tell Mike that I know, and that if he doesn't become my unwilling or willing alliance member, I'll tell Zoey for him." I chuckled, curving the shark tooth's angle as I made Chris' pointy nose.

My late-night confessional was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Occupied!" I shouted, only for the door to suddenly be yanked off of it's hinges before my eyes, and standing there was that huge land-shark.

"Nice Sharky. Nice…BIG sharky!" I remarked, scooting backwards on the toilet seat as it stepped in, looking at me with a angry growl.

"Nice Sharky…bad Scott!" I leapt forward, jamming his tooth into his belly, and the shark stepped back, bemoaning his pain and crying out. My feet carried me faster then they had before, and yet when I turned around, I was greeted by his chasing after me.

"Shark! Maybe you should go after someone else! Like Jo or Lightning or something! I mean, for crying out loud!" The response I earned was a prompt swipe at my head, which I avoided by ducking down. It took to much energy to breath.

So we ran. And we ran. And we ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran. And then, just to top it off, we ran some more.

"I don't remember this landscape being so large."

* * *

><p>-Flashback to Total Drama Island Episode 19-<p>

"Good lord Izzy!" Owen shouted. "I don't remember this landscape being so large!"

"It's so that way they can film an awesome wipeout!" The redhead crazy girl named Izzy responded, and subsequently Owen fell off a cliff, hitting various strange objects on the way down.

* * *

><p>-End Flashback-<p>

I skidded to a stop at the edge of the cliff, my arms spinning in circles beside me as I dispersed my momentum. Looking down I saw various object perched on parts of the cliff that were jutting out. I turned around, and Fang leapt at me, jaws open wide, and I ducked down, yanking the now bloodied shark-tooth out of his stomach as he sailed over me and plummeted off the cliff.

DONG! He landed on a piano. DING! Hit an anvil. SQUEAK Giant Rubber Duck. BOOM. Dynamite. BONG! Some kind of mutated beaver. Several more noises proceeded, but I couldn't see what they were, but I did hear him scream in furry when he landed in a thorn-covered, flowerless rosebush at the bottom. I smiled, wiping the shark tooth off in the grass and proceeding back to my cabin.

-Chris' POV-

"Chef, the thorns are looking lovely today." I remarked, watching Fang struggle his way out of them.

* * *

><p>So…Another near-miss by Fang. Next chapter, I'll be writing the episodes from all different sorts of points of views. Until then, which is only going to be about 15 second from now, REVIEW!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Grand Chef Auto. Like Search and Destroy for the T/G fans, it will be forever marked as a villainous episode as the season's primary couple was busted up, by the primary manipulator, and the male was eliminated. However, that aside, Grand Chef Auto was one of the best episodes in the fourth season, beaten by only a few like Finder's Creeper's and The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean.

Still, I hate Scott more then Alejandro now. Scott has taken on Heather's worst personality, forcing other people to work for her, while drilling holes in other's relationships. Difference: Heather is hot, and she won't shoot her team in the foot every single challenge. Scott does. That lack of team loyalty busts him down that far, coupled with what I already had mentioned.

Now, I'm going to be kind of fleeting over this chapter, and won't be re-writing Mike's epic battle with his alternate personas. Meaning that basically this isn't going to be my best chapter of this fic, hell, it will probably be my worst, as I am forcing myself to write this when I'm not really hyped up on it.

Anyways, folks, let's check this out. Next to last chapter of this fic. If that plans out like that, well then, it will be my second shortest mutli-chapter fiction, beaten by Total Drama World Tour Reunion. I hope you'll enjoy…because HERE WE GO!

* * *

><p>-Total Drama Revenge of the Island-Episode 9 of 13-Mike's POV-<p>

Team disbandment wasn't going well for Me, Zoey, or Cameron. The three of us, all dragged around like some insane freak show at a circus, were bribed all the way by Chris 'McShame' to try and stir up more drama.

As we searched into Chef's kitchen, I felt more and more ostracized from them then before. Cameron informed me that Scott had been blackmailing him with his life, so if I started to improve, even without his help, that little guy would be a dead guy. Zoey and I were hoping to ally together, but Scott was now standing in our way, more then before. I'd hate to say it, but I'd rather deal with Anne Maria and her obsession over Vito then Scott. And now, it was endangering Zoey's life.

"Oh Mike, won't you search this for me?"

"But Zoey!" I frantically looked at her as she tried pulling her head out of the bucket she stuck in. "Shes…"

"Zoey, let me-" Chris' words from the night before came to me.

'_Mike... You acted kind like it was acting class'_ I knew that if I wasn't convincing enough to Chris, I'd be screwed. He'd eliminate the both of us, as in Zoey and I. If I couldn't win, I should at least be able to give Zoey the chance, right?

"Fine." I remarked, trying to block out Zoey's frantic calls for help."

-Mike's POV-Confessional Camera-

"Scott! Of all the people to find out. Maybe I should just tell Zoey the truth. I mean, she's chill. She can handle multiple personalities right? She won't just think I'm some freak-ish weirdo right? Right?" Suddenly he gasped, and drew his right eye shut while hunching over. "Sure, and my saggy old butt will get crowned Miss Canada!" Chester remarked, unrolling some toilet paper and draping it over his shoulder. "Here I aaaaaaam. Miss Canadaaaaa."

* * *

><p>-Zoey's POV-<p>

Finally pulling my head out of the bucket, I saw Mike switch keys with Scott. Holding my own key, I raised an eyebrow while scampering out the door. What was with them? Did he team up in an alliance with Scott or something? If I recall, Cameron, Mike, and I all had agreed to vote out Scott when we could, so what was with this sudden side-switching.

"Thanks Loser!" Scott remarked as he paraded out, Mike following with slumped head and shoulders.

"Mike, what the hell is going on?" My interrogation, frankly, began quite gruffly.

"Zoey, Scott is…"

"Hey Zoey, I have…" Scott cut Mike off, and Mike returned the favor.

"Yes Scott, I'll be there." He shouted back. "I'll have to tell you later. It appears Scott knows about this."

That in itself told me everything on what it was. Scott was the person Chris must have been referencing. From what Mike and Cameron had told me, along with what I could deduce on my own, Scott was definitely not one to be trusted.

* * *

><p>-Scott's POV-Midway through the next challenge-<p>

My feet kicked up, smelling the contaminated air, I exhaled in relief. With Mike towing me around here, this wouldn't be any problem at all. Besides, everyone else was chicken lickings. I would take Mike out this challenge, and then Zoey and Jo. Lightning and Cameron. Huh. Some challenge. Million dollars, here I come.

"Here we are." I felt the go-kart come to a stop, and I hopped out at the same time my dark haired acquaintance did. "You wait here! I'm tagging first!"

"What the-Fine…" Mike was defeated. Obviously if Zoey found out, well, that's it for them. And if there was anything I had learned in my years, relationships are sometimes more important to people then money. As I sprayed on my symbol a grinned. What a sucker. If the kid had any brains, he would have already stopped spraying what looked to be a third-grader's rendition of the Sistine Chapel.

"Cameron, it's not art class!"

"Just wait! This is going to be epicness!"

"Mike, let's go. I'm running out of time!" I called at him while he spray painted his own green checkmark on. As we went on, I hopped back into the ride for my 'tow'. Ah yes, Mike was such a sucker at keeping secrets.

* * *

><p>-Zoey's POV-30 minutes later-<p>

While I climbed up to the very top of the totem pole, and I shook up the spray can, I couldn't help but smirk as Scott climbed up next to me. I pressed down my finger on the trigger. "Haha. In your face."

"In yours." Somehow he was able to wrap his legs around the pole and throw the can at my face, and my body leaned back to compensate for the blow. It didn't hurt, but suddenly the pole was shooting skyward. My hands gripped onto a outstretched wing, and I realized just how far I had fallen, and what kind of position I was in, nearly 35 feet off the ground. "Aaahhhh HELP!"

"Whoopsie." Scott sarcastically remarked above me, finishing his symbol and now scampering down.

"ZOEY!" My eyes turned to Mike as he began to climb up, but Scott slid down the pole like it was at a jungle gym playground, landing beside Mike. "Mike, let's get moving."

"No! I won't leave Zoey."

"Hey Zoey."

"Eat this." He remarked, punching Scott in the face. Scott stumbled backwards, rubbing his face. "Fine then. You eat this." My eyes cast downward as he leapt at Mike, but rather then pinning him or body-slamming him, he merely ripped his shirt off…

…And brought around Vito.

"Yo Anne Maria, where are ya babe?"

"She's at this fourth location. Give me a tow and I'll take you there."

"No sweat dude." Mike's most ridiculous persona remarked, stepping into the kart and driving off. With my fingers slipping, it looked a lot as if MY Total Drama experience had just rocketed to a close.

"Zoey!" A second familiar voice cried out, and I then let go, my fingers unable to support my weight any longer. The air pushed my hair and shirt upwards, but the earth continued cascading toward my feet.

And I was saved by landing in Cameron's Go-Kart. "Holy! You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I rubbed my eyes. "What's with you? You were right behind me?"

"I spent to long spray-painting landmark 1. But we've got to get to that fourth landmark!" He remarked, leaning over the edge of his kart and spraying the base of the pole. Why ever I hadn't though of that, was beyond me. Cameron mashed his floor to the accelerator, and we gunned it away.

-Mt Chrismore-

As Cameron brought us to a screeching halt, all eyes were on Mike, who appeared to be 'chilling' on the side of the kart. Remembering Chris' words, I started to blow up.

"Real Smooth Mike! Leave me there hanging! Just like our relationship!" I shouted, throwing my hands up. "Not that we really even had anything going…Mike, what's wrong?" That was the point I noticed his head seemed to be spinning lop-sidedly on the base of his neck. "MIKE! Mike, are you okay?" Any thoughts of what Chris might have about this break down were erased.

"Looks like some type of concussion." Cameron, standing beside me, deduced. "I don't think it's life threatening, but it will be bad enough…"

"Mike, come back to me! I know your alive…"

"…pushing me around way to long. Payback time."

"What?"

"He appears to be battling his subconscious alternate personas." I slapped Cameron on the foot, pointing to the camera aimed at us. "Oops."

I had to play along. "Alternate Personas?"

"Yeah. Uh, Mike has Multiple Personality Disorder…Sorry." He remarked.

"Mike! You can do it then! Beat those bloody personas to a mushy pulp!" I shouted at his face, cheering him on in a battle, frankly, I couldn't even see.

We stayed there some time, and then his lidded eyes creaked open. "Mike!" I felt Cameron breath on me as he released a sigh, adding it with a cry of 'thank god'.

"Zoey…"

"I know." I whispered, motioning my head to the cameras. The angle it was at, they shouldn't of been able to see my head tilt.

Mike started to stand up, using my hands as a lifting support. "Zoey, I have something to tell you." I saw his lips creak 'again' silently. "My acting, isn't really acting at all. I have Multiple Personality Disorder."

"I know. Cameron told us all about." I remarked, referencing the entire world.

"Oh."

"Sorry." He remarked behind us, and I chuckled as he stared at me. A great burden had been lifted from our shoulders, and no challenge could separate our gaze…or so I thought.

They say that there are three kinds of people in the world. Those that Make things happen, those that watch things happen, and those that wonder 'what the hell happened?' Cameron, Mike, and I were in the third group. First, Chris drove up. "No! Don't Spray on Mt. Chrismore!"

Then, out of nowhere, Lightning went flying airborne on a go-kart, the land shark beside him, and he started spraying this huge lightning bolt down the cliff side as Scott gasped, and was knocked off by the shark. As the three of them plummeted to the ground, Chris bewailed, thankfully having forgotten about the ruse he had forced Mike and I up to.

"My head! They've ruined me wonderful face! I'm going to kill that Duncan!"

"Sorry bro, that wasn't me." The punk showed up just a distance away, holding a remote. With a smug grin, he pressed it, and a shower of light and rock pieces went airborne as we all watched, dumbfounded, as Chris' head replica blew sky-high in front of our face. "Now THAT, that was me!"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Chris fell to his knees, screaming to the heaven. "Gods of Heaven and Earth and Hell, why must you torment me so?"

"MMMHPHHPPHPHMMPH!" Our gaze now shifted to Fang, walking around with Scott's legs hanging out of his mouth. The punches of surprise kept rolling one after another, and the land shark's eyes got big, and he spat Scott out, who was holding a now empty spray can. The shark ran off, and I looked at Mike.

"What the hell just happened?"

"I have no idea Zoey. I have no clue."

* * *

><p>-Elimination Ceremony-Mike's POV-<p>

It was obvious. Cameron, Zoey, and I knew who was going to get the boot. Due to the rules that were set up, and Scott having technically won the challenge, he was going to take out the man he had pushed around all day. I think, in all reality, that even Jo knew and might have felt some amount of remorse, but she was tight-lipped the entire time, disappointed and angry at her loss.

So now the six of us were here, starring at Chris and his vacant plate and Chef, in the biohazardous suit holding the radioactively toxic marshmallow of loserdome. "I'm sorry man." Cameron remarked to my side.

"I know. But we all saw this coming. We've just got to play the part of shock."

"If there was anything else I could have done for you, I would have."

"Thanks buddy." For the first time in my life, I had a true friend of some sort.

"Scott! Eliminate the player of your choice." Chris then lowered his voice to a audible whisper. "Choose Lightning."

"No! Eliminate Jo! He's a rat!" I swear I heard Jo exhale in anger after being called the wrong gender again,

"Eeny-meeny-miny-mo, who's the biggest lose-o?." This was the kicker, as his finger was pointing at me. "It's Mike!"

"Mike, Scott has declared the toxic marshmallow of loserdome goes to you."

I stood up, and exhaled. Chef held the glowing material in front of me, but I didn't want to risk a final exposure possibly bringing my other personas, which I had finally subdued, out of the dark shadows of my mind.

"So long Mike." Cameron remarked, and I walked on down the dock…the loneliest walk I felt I had ever made since competing in the game.

"Mike! Wait!" Zoey ran up beside me. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that we didn't get more time to know each other."

"I wouldn't worry to much. You said that there was a Playa De Losers. Let's face it, If I'm heading that-away, surely it will be better then this." Reluctantly I slung my body mass onto the hurl of shame. "I guess, this is good bye though. Right?"

"I wish we had more time to be together." She stated, leaning forward.

"I know what you mean."

"Won't you just kiss me one more time?"

"Sure." I brought my head down, and then the gears clicked. My arms and legs went flailing about in the air as I was hurtled through the sky. But all I could think of was Zoey, and how Chris was definitely at the top of my hit list, if I had what it took to even kill someone.

With a loud splash, I landed in the water. I must of plummeted some distance, and the water had a terrible tang of lead contamination. My body naturally was pushed upwards, but it felt harder to move in this contaminated water. Still, the lungs had enough air, and I broke the surface, breathing in steadily rather then frantically gasping for air. "So long Zoey. Go win it for us, I guess. I'll be praying for you."

Turning my body around, I noticed that somehow my shirt must have been torn off, as two pieces of it were floating about beside me. "Figures. But at least there is no Vito." Looking up, my gaze fell on a bunch of lights ahead of me. "Might as well." Using the Breast-stroke, I slowly began erasing the distance between me and those lights. My suitcase was launched over my head, as it was lighter then me and just apparently launched by the Hurl of Shame, and it landed in the approximate area of the lights. Extra motivation anyone?

* * *

><p>One more chapter, and it will be the last. Angles from our lover's viewpoints, along with the three other people that have influenced this story so much. Obviously, Anne Maria, Cameron, and Scott. I hope you have enjoyed this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it. Until the next chapter you know what to do: REVIEW!<p>

Oh yeah: This is the best set of lines this far in the season:

**Mike:** Zoey? Where am I?

**Vito:** Ey Yo! We're all in your flippin mind!

**Chester:** It's a subconscious you Salami Head!

**Svetlana:** I think it's time that we show you who is boss!

**Manitoba Smith:** Yeah! This shrimp keeps getting in my way with the ladies!

**Mike:** I'm in the way? You guys have been pushing me around way too long! It's payback time.


	8. Chapter 8

Man oh man. Folks, if you enjoyed this fic and want it to go on, cross your fingers, fold your hands, and pray. I'm not sure I can write anymore drama into this thing. With Mike gone, you can only do so much when the two lovers are separated.

Still, like promised, this comes from 5 different POV's. Mike's, Zoey's, Anne Maria's, Cameron's, and Scott's. Folks, this takes place right after 'Up, up, and away in my pitiful balloon'. And let me tell you something. It was, in my opinion, the best Total Drama episode EVER, outside of the American/Australian ending of Hawaiian Punch. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter of Split Attractions, although the attractions aren't so split anymore. HERE WE GOOOOO! *For possibly the final time*

* * *

><p>-Total Drama Revenge of the Island-Episode 10 of 13-Playa De Losers-Mike's POV-<p>

Earlier that morning Chris had flown a huge dirigible over our heads, and shouted down to us all that we could watch the next challenge by turning our eyes to the sky. Needless to say, we all had our eyes turned skyward and to the location of Camp Wanawakwa.

"Chris had such a good idea to use a Zepplin! My great-great-great-great-great grandfather theorized about lighter then aircraft, and my great great granddad also…"

"Staci…maybe you could be just a bit quieter?" Brick remarked, turning to face her.

"So…who do you think is going to win it?"

"The challenge today?" I asked back to Sam, who was still being carried about by a 10 foot tall Dakota…and that still wasn't my cup of tea.

"No! I mean the million big ones! The cha-chings we all came here to see! Watch Scott. That dude is just stone cold."

"Dakota likes Zoey's chance." The mutated humanoid remarked back, marking the first real time I could recall the two of them had disagreed on something.

"My money is on Lightning!" Anne Maria spoke up from beside me.

"Jo. She'll push them all around until she gets to the finals. She told me she would." The military man remarked beside me, and I looked at him and his stone-cold facial features.

B just shrugged, going back to carving some marble.

"Cameron is going to win. I'm guessing the same way my grea-" Needless to say, we all just tuned Stacie out.

"There is to much unpredictability. My future-reading abilities are not that pacific." Dawn sighed. "I'll have to hazard a guess on Zoey."

"Yeah Dawn." I remarked, remembering Zoey's smiling face right before I was hurled off the island. "I'll guess for her to."

It had been hours. Hours at a time. I was worried. All I could see in the far distance was the Zeppelin, and Staci with Brick were looking through binoculars at the scene in the distance. B had been kind enough to lend Anne Maria a telescope while he used one of his own, and Dakota was giving Sam a run-by-run narrative of what she was seeing. I merely squinted my eyes and looked as far off as I could. But the fact was, all that any of us could see was just the zeppelin hovering over the camp, moving occasionally.

"Guys! I think I see something!" Anne Maria shouted. "Look there, coming up from the ground!" Everyone's eyes focused in tightly on the skyline, and even from my limited perspective, it looked as if a small dot had broken away from the horizon, shooting upwards.

"That's Cameron!" Brick suggested. "He seems to be riding on…an engine?"

"Engine?"

"Of a 747 civilian transporter!"

"So, it's big, right?" Dakota asked.

"Yes. That thing is big AND fast."

"Was that the challenge? See who could get to the sky first?"

"I have no idea."

* * *

><p>-Anne Maria's POV-<p>

A few minutes after Cameron's engine thing had landed, we all went our separate ways, although B and Brick insisted on continuing to scan the horizon for any more activity. This gave me some time to catch up on my tanning. Rubbing the stuff onto my super attractive body, a body that everyone would be jealous of, a smile spread across my face.

Vito could drop the whole Mike act now. Zoey wasn't here, he wouldn't have to act around her. He should just stop being so intent on trying to cover himself up. Besides, it had been so long since we had been together, and I was dying to get back to the torrid stuff with Vito and that muscle-toned body of his.

Think, and it shall be given. I noticed Mike sit down on the recliner chair beside me, wearing only his swimming trunks with his back turned toward me, holding his head in his hands. I chuckled, as this was JUST the time for me to get him, while nothing was happening!

"Hey, Vito baby." I remarked, climbing off of my recliner and sitting behind him on his own, running my hands over his shoulders and down his toned chest. "Why don't you and me run off somewhere and have a little fun? Huh?"

He stood up, shaking his body and turning around. "Anne Maria! What?"

"Come on Vito! You know I'm dying to feel your lips again. You are quite a good woman-kisser honey." I slung my body off the recliner, walking up toward him.

"Anne Maria! Listen!"

"Don't bother talking."

"I'm with Zoey now!"

"WHAT!"

"Yes. I am with Zoey!"

"Your saying that…that us?"

"Anne Maria…while you were away, Zoey, she helped me through all of my…problems."

"Problems?" I asked, confused.

"I couldn't run off with another girl knowing that Zoey is still alive over there…" He turned his head away from me, looking at the horizon near the zeppelin. "Somewhere."

"But Vito…"

"It's Mike now. Actually, it's always been Mike. Anne Maria, we're done for."

I sniffled. "So that's what it was then? Just fuck a girl and then leave her for the other one." I stamped my foot. "Well then Vito, or should I say, miiiike, You can have your stupid flower-headed girl. I hear that there are OTHER men that have more testosterone then you. In fact, I think even Jo would fit THAT description!" Spinning on my heels, I stormed away, leaving him to deal with himself as I heard the cries of Brick signaling that the contestants were taking off again.

* * *

><p>-Cameron's POV-<p>

"Oh, SHYYYEEEEETTTT!" I never was much of a cusser, but the words just dragged out of my mouth while flying about, barely holding onto my plane engine as it zoomed all across the expanse. I couldn't control it, let alone try to take down Chris' Zeppelin with it! I was in for the ride of my life, and I was scared…stiff.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I forced my head upwards, looking at what the engine was heading for. What a series of unfortunate events, I was heading straight for the Zeppelin!

"Heather, look out behind you!" I heard lightning's voice trace across.

"Hah! As if I'd fall for THAT trick!" That must have been Heather, no doubt about it. I tried to form some words from my mouth, warning the two of them, but all that came out was a mix of RUNNNN and AAAAHHHH! At the last possible second I let go, as no person with at least 12 IQ points would try and burn himself up in an aerial explosion!

So as I started falling, watching the red flames go up above me and feeling the air being sucked out of my lungs, I was suddenly convinced…this was the end! With fire above me, fast approaching water below me that would feel like cement when I hit it, and the air being vacuumed out of my frail body, I closer my eyes.

Only to suddenly be caught by something. My shirt snagged, and the smell of Charcoal permeated my nostrils. "Zoey!" I shouted at her, shocked at the strange turn of events. However she had done it, now she was riding a flying flame-spitting goat and another one had bit me by the shirt. "I think the Zeppelin is down! Let's head back!"

"No problem!" I heard her remarked back, and the water beneath my feet started moving as I was moved toward the island, a final explosion of the Zeppelin sounding as we went to the safety of the solid ground beneath our feet.

* * *

><p>-Scott's POV-<p>

"No! I am NOT becoming Lunch without a fight!" I shouted, finally making landfall once again. Fang was right behind me. His pursuit of me had been relentless the last seven days, and I was wearing out, having only gotten minimal sleep and food. Yet he still seemed to be as fresh as ever!

Scampering into the woods, I knew what was my only hope. Tree cover. The smell of his tuna-stained breath was still hot on the cuff of my shirt. All my strategies and ideas to eliminate everyone else was put on hold! I didn't care who was eliminate today, even if it was me! I need to get this Shark off of my tail!

My head dared to turn around, looking at what was behind me. There he stood, running and sprinkling…salt on me? And licking his chops. Brilliant. I was the new, literal definition for fast-food now.

And then it all happened in an instant. A large smack filled the air behind me, and I skidded to a stop. As I did, the juvenile delinquent I knew very well as Duncan was standing there with the gothic female known as Gwen. She was sitting her leg down.

"Whaddya suppose we do with him?"

"I'd say we just roast him for the night's meal. He's totally out of it."

"Um, guys…?" The two turned around to face me, and the shape of Gwen's eyes reminded me harshly of the shape of Zoey's eyes. "Thanks for saving my life and all that…but can you point me in the right direction to the Total Drama Campgrounds?"

Duncan's lips pressed together, as if contemplating the offer. "Sure." He flicked open his switchblade, pointing it West by North west. "I think it's out in that direction."

"Yeah. Thanks guys." I remarked. Un-privy to the conversation that I later found out went like this.

"You know the campgrounds are to the southwest?"

"I know babe. But I like to mess with people like that. Now for our meallll." Fang had come to and escape while they were talking, so my nightmare hadn't ended.

As the last section of the sun started to set, I noticed the location of the bonfire ceremony. Okay. NOW I knew where I was.

* * *

><p>-Zoey's POV-<p>

After Jo went farewell off the Island, the four of us all went our separate ways. I don't know where Lightning and Scott went.

"Hey Zoey, can I talk to you?"

"Sure." I remarked, turning to face him.

"With Jo now gone, and the fact that I still don't trust Scott, you think that you and I, you know…an alliance?"

"An alliance with you…I-"

"I know I'm a 90 pound weakling, but I have brains."

"Sure I'll do it with you for that. On one condition. We vote out Scott next." I remarked, and my face flushed with anger. Anger that had been gnawing at my sanity for the last week since Mike's elimination.

"Ha. I was thinking the same thing. Scott it is then! Well, Goodnight Zoey! See you later!"

"Night." Was the reply, and I turned to face the woods. Mike said he often took late night strolls in the woods, who knows? Maybe I'll find something of his in there.

All I found was nothing but more anger and rage form within me. I was mad. Mad and angry at Chris for straining our otherwise flourishing relationship! For Scott at trying to terminate it! Anne Maria was understandable, Mike said it was one of his alter-egos. I couldn't blame my ex-teammate. Who wouldn't want such a good looking young man? I would know.

Still, I was infuriated. Chris had contacted me the night after Mike's elimination, telling me that any type of acts or such he had wanted us playing earlier was to be dropped, as with Cameron, Mike, and I all blowing it on National TV, with no way around it, he would have to just let the world think we didn't find out about it until the hours before Mike was yanked from me.

Yanked by a red-haired, red-freckled, and utterly smelly redneck! I would take Scott out the next round, but a deeper part of me wanted more. I wanted to see that shark named Fang utterly tear up Scott's body, crippling him to the point of him being a vegetable, and then have him launched off the hurl of shame in a body cast. Then I could be truly happy.

"Haha! I made it! I made it all folks! I've won it!" The extremely familiar female voice was none other then Heather, and just through the trees. I stepped off the path that had been made by now dried prints of Mike's shoe soles, and pressed through the trees, observing the scene.

In a clearing within the woods, green American 100 dollar bills were laying about, covering the ground almost totally. In the center was Heather's from, but I could tell she had been burned again from the explosion inavertedly caused by Cameron. What clothes remained on her remained on her in rags, and they didn't cover up what they needed to. Frankly, I'm not a lesbian, so the sight of seeing another girl nude like that is disturbing. However, she had a arm full of money pressed up against her chest, laughing in delight. "I've won it all! I've rightly earned it, and I've rightly got it!"

"Heather?" I asked, stepping out of the clearing. She leapt backwards, dropping the money and trying to cover her form with her arms. "What are you doing with all of this…this money?"

"I won it! I did and I alone! I fought three entire years for it! I had my hair shaved off, my eyebrows burnt off, my breasts exposed, my health endangered, and that was just the first year! But it's finally paid off! I won this last year, and I've gotten every bit of it now!"

"Heather…how did you…?"

"It was easy. I knew that cheap sake Chris was going to send you losers after me, so I opened the case up and crammed as much of it into my clothes as I could. My brazier, my panties, I even tied some up in my hair! It worked so well, and no one will notice a strange bulge in a girl's crotch or a already large set of breasts become even larger! I was able to take it all, every last dollar!"

"But…what was in the case?"

"Money. I had planned this for years! I had my body already filled with money when I heard I was going to be featured in a challenge, and I knew that all I needed to do was to get 10 minutes with the case. I took the counterfeit money I had stored in my brazier and underwear, the same money that was lining my pockets, and I switched it all! The winner of Total Drama Revenge of the Island won't know what hit them until they go to buy something with their phony money!"

"I know."

"I don't think you'll squeal though…" Out of the burnt skirt Heather whipped out a pocketknife, reminiscent of what she was going to cut Harold's line with in Season 1. "Your outmatched! If you say anything to Chris, I'll go out of my way to kill you! And that little boyfriend of yours back at the Playa De Losers? Him, he'll never know what happened!"

"You wouldn't!"

"Yes I would. I will kill to keep what I've rightfully earned, and I'm not going to let a smelly old 92 year old male…"

"He's 34."

"…Steal it from me again due to 'contract's or something!"

"What's in it for me?"

"Your life…" The Asiatic female paused for a moment. "You know, I'm feeling fantastically nice today. How about this. I have one Million dollars. So you will shut up, I'll give you 5 thousand dollars so you won't rat. It will be here, regardless of if you win or lose the season."

I contemplated for a moment. It was either tell Chris and die…Or go with heather, keep my life and have some money automatically locked in, even IF I was eliminated the very next challenge. "It's a deal. But make it 20 thousand. I've put my life on the line to much for only 5Ks."

"20 thousand dollars is to much for me. I'll give you 8 thousand."

"15 thousand."

"12 thousand."

"12 thousand." I remarked simultaneously with her.

"That's a speck deal." Heather sneered. "8 Thousand again."

"We'll split the difference." I offered. "Only 10 Thousand dollars."

"Fine then. 10 thousand dollars it is." Heather bent down into her nest of money, and painstakingly counted out 100 of those green 100 dollar bills.

My eyes were glued to the currency the entire time. She pulled out a geoband from the ground, and wrapped it all into a bundle, stretching the band to it's limit. "Here."

"Thanks."

"Ughh. Whatever." She scoffed back.

* * *

><p>-Chris' Personal Lounge-<p>

"Hey Chef?"

"Chef here." The cook remarked, walking up to Chris who had the chest open. Zoey was just a bit curious as she had been walking by at that exact time, and looked in through the door.

"I know money very well. Very very well. This is not real American currency."

"What is it then?"

"Counterfeit."

"I don't know of any country called Counterfeit…"

"No Chef!" I chuckled at Chef's stupidity and Chris' outburst. "I've been robbed! My producers sent me a bundle of FALSE money! This means that as soon as the winning teen spends it, they'll find out it's fake, and trace it back to me! ME! They'll say I stole the money! Get my godanmed phone! I need to call my lawyers."

Chef shrugged, picking a cell phone off of a charger and tossing it to Chris. This would be interesting to watch unfold. Who knew how his lawyers would react when told about fake money.

"Yeah, McLain here. Let me tell you something. My producers screwed something up. All of this money I have in the case is fake."

The voices on the other end of the phone were to low for the redhead to hear, so I tried craning my neck and leaned farther in through the door.

"I just checked. The weight of the paper. It's just slightly to heavy. It wasn't printed on real monetary paper."

Mumbled words, mixed with 'what can do'.

"I'd hope so. And I want it taken care of in two weeks. Make it fast, and make sure the money is the right stuff. I can bring about a third of it back with the chemical company I have a contract with, but not all of it. Just two weeks. Clear?"

I leaned even farther inwards. 'yeah. We'll set a record for speed'. A creak sounded from the door's hinges, but I ignored that.

"Make it so. McLean out." As Chris hung up the phone the door suddenly swung open, and Zoey fell in, landing on her chest and chin with a loud 'THUD'.

Chef slammed the door back into place, and heaved her up. "What do you think you were doing here little lady!" He asked, holding her by the shirt with one hand and a meat cleaver in the other.

"Ummm, I was…" Then the stupidity of lying to a 300 pound military veteran hit me. "Why am I even trying to lie? I was out for a midnight walk."

"Tell it to the judge."

"Chef." Chris' voice sounded. Chef swiveled his neck to face his accomplice. "It's cool. There is nothing here worth stealing. If she heard this entire conversation, she'd know how stupid it would be to steal the money. Zoey…" My interest was raised as he called my name. "Just go back to your cabin, and we'll pretend that this never even happened!"

"Okay!" I remarked, making the 'ok' symbol with my hands. Chef dropped me, and I instantly took off to the door. I didn't want them finding out about the 10K I had stuffed in my brazier.

* * *

><p>-Mike's POV-<p>

I was happy that Jo was here, because it meant Zoey was still in the hunt. Still, I was worried about how Anne Maria would end up after all of this, and what Zoey and Cameron's conditions were. If we figured right, it could be in just two to three weeks a series of severe chain reaction events could take place on the island that might even threaten us here. I could only pray. Hope and pray that God almighty would protect them.

"God…please hear me out here." I remarked, folding my hands again and looking up to the star filled sky. "Protect Zoey and Cameron. If it's your will, let them be safe, and if I can ask something a bit selfishly…can Zoey win the million at least?"

Silence was my answer. But I had learned that God often responded without a still small voice, but rather with some sort of action. He had answered my prayers that my other personalities would be eliminated, and sure enough I had beat them out of me. Maybe he would answer with her safety.

"Mike." I felt someone's finger tap my should, and I spun around. The pale skin and bright blonde hair said enough about who it was.

"Hey Dawn."

"I can tell. Your worried about Zoey."

"Yesh." I mumbled.

"But your section of the aura is much larger." She smiled coolly. "I've got to congratulate you on that."

I spun back around, a goofy grin encompassing my lower face. "Thanks."

"Maybe I can give you something."

"Like what?"

"How about tonight. Let me know when your going to go to sleep. Then You'll get it."

"You don't want to sleep with me, do you?" I sighed. "I'm a one-girl kind of guy, and God wouldn't exactly look down at that very positively."

She let out a low and semi-innocent laughter. "Hardly. Just let me know tonight. I'll see what I can do."

* * *

><p>-Zoey's POV-<p>

"9.3 Thousand. 9.4 Thousnad. 9.5 Thousand…." I looked around again at the other three competitors, all sleeping peacefully. I grinded some sleep out of my eyes, and yawned. After everything we had done today, I'm going to be sleeping after this last count.

"9.6 Thousand, 9.7 Thousand, 9.8 Thousand, 9.9 Thousand. 10 Thousand Dollars." I chuckled. Very carefully I slipped the money back into my brazier. It wasn't nearly a million. But I was happy enough over it. This would move me out of that stupid town of mine. My eyelids drooped, and I laid my head on my pillow, hoping sleep would come faster tonight then it had the last week. With Mike no longer by my side, my bouts with sleep were short and fitful.

I'm not sure how long I had stayed there, but I finally got sick and tired of being tired without sleep, so I climbed out of my bed, feeling the gift Mike had given me the night before his elimination. Despite this, it had been like a small part of me had been taken also.

"Zoey?"

"Mike!" I whirled around in shock, and yes, he was standing there, dressed as casually as ever, and he looked shock. My legs carried me across the room as I fell into his arms. "Mike! I'm so glad you're here."

"Me to Zoey." He remarked, running a hand up and down my back and patting me assuredly. Some type of music could be heard in the background, but whatever it was from I wasn't sure. *A/N: Think of the Musical form that shell thing in Pokemon 2000. That's the music I'm thinking of.* "Zoey, could I take this dance with you?"

"Yes you can Mike! Gladly!" I wrapped my left hand in his right one as he snaked his other hand to my back, firmly, but not harshly, pressing against the small of my back. He pulled me close to him, and I'm guessing I smelt some type of deodorant as he began moving back and forth with the calm tunes from the musical symphony. Laying my head against his shoulder, I closed my eyes, never having felt so safe and so loved since I had been a little girl in my mother's arms.

All of our surroundings had dropped away, and it was more like we were dancing in a single spotlight in the center of a ballroom then in the middle of a musty cabin. Time was a luxury we had seemingly endless amounts of. Minutes seemed to drop into hours, hours into days.

"Zoey?"

I looked up at him. "Yeah?"

"I love you Zoey. I truly do. But I…I have to go now."

"I wish you didn't have to leave Mike. I wish you didn't have to go."

'_didn't have to go'_

'_didn't have to go'_

'_didn't have to go'_

My eyes shot open, and I found myself on my back, faint first rays of the sunlight pouring through the window. Had it all been a dream? Had I really been asleep…all night? "God…?" I asked to a god that I didn't believe in, but I knew Mike had. "Was that just a dream, or was it something more?"

* * *

><p>-Dawn's POV-<p>

The pieces of early morning sunlight went through the windows. I removed my hand form Mike's forehead, and rested the hand I had extended westward toward Zoey's location on the island. With a deep breath, I smiled. "Thanks little one."

The bird chirped, it's strength having help last me through the entire night. Secretly, I hoped that this would help strengthen their relationship in some way. Never before had I seen such a deep attraction, at least, not as deep as this. But boy, this tired me out. "Let's get to bed." I patted the blue jay on the forehead, heading toward my room, hoping to catch just a bit of sleep before everything else in nature was up.

* * *

><p>So…how was that? Good? Bad? Indifferent? Just review with your opinions! This might be the last chapter, and then again it might not be. I'll make an official decision after the finale, because I'll probably write the final chapter then if I decide that this should go on. REVIEW!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Okay…I had this chapter started, but I couldn't find where it was. I'm thinking it might not have been backed up, so this is really my re-write of this chapter. Still, I've seen the finish of TOTAL DRAMA REVENGE OF THE ISLAND! I liked the finale to season 3 better. But Season four, in my opinion, is better then TDI and TDA, but not as good as TDWT.

Nevertheless, you came here to read some more Mike/Zoey. I'll give you some more Mike/Zoey. Only right here, right now *Chris style voice* On the piece of fiction called; SPLIT ATTTTRACTIONSSSS! Here we go!

* * *

><p>-Mike's POV-Interlude between Episodes 12 and 13-Playa De Losers-<p>

"You see anything?"

Brick shrugged, looking through the binoculars at the massive dock, He said he couldn't make out who was who, but someone was in the hurl of shame.

A sigh escaped my mouth. I had to hope that it wasn't Zoey, and that if it was Zoey, she would be okay. If she showed up like Scott did…NO! Think positive thoughts Mike! Think Positron thoughts!

B stood behind me, a stretcher beside him as he was ready to wheel away the eliminated contestant if he or she was injured. In his hands he held a telescope to watch the eliminated contestant. That was when we heard it.

WHOOMPH!

"There they go!" Brick called. "And it looks like it will be…Zoey. Sorry Mike."

"She okay?"

"She's going to fast to tell. She might totally clear the water…"

B folded up the telescope and snapped his fingers. However he guessed it was beyond me, but with sudden speed for a man so large, he powered the stretcher down between us, and positioned it at the edge of the dock, two of the front wheels hanging off the dock.

And Zoey's scream broke the air. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" With a sickening 'THUD' she landed, stomach first, on the edge of the stretcher. Her upper body folded over the stretcher, and the impact clearly knocked the wind clean out of her.

"Zoey! Are you alright?" I called, kneeling beside her.

I don't know if she said 'Mike' or if she was trying to regain her breath, but as she did, she slipped off the stretcher and fell into the water. As soon as she splashed in, Brick and I dove in to catch her.

She broke the surface instantly, and we managed to grab hold of her arms, holding her above water as she tried again to regain her breath.

"Mike!"

"Zoey, are you okay?"

"I think it's going to hurt a little bit…My luggage!"

Another 'WHOOMPH!' Sound filled the air and like a series of box-shaped grenades, they all landed on the dock except for a small bag which held earrings and some spare bracelets.

"Get me up Mike! Get me up!" Gladly complying, we helped push her up onto the dock, where B pulled her the rest of the way up.

"Is everything here? Is everything here?"

"Whoa-Whoa Zoey! Your soaking wet, your shirt is torn, and your worried about your luggage?"

"Mike is right." I looked at Brick out of the corner of my eye. "We need to get you warmed up and changed into better clothes! You'll get hypothermia out here!"

"Then Mike, will you do me a favour?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Take the luggage to your room."

"We have a room arranged for you Zoey." She looked at me with narrowed eyes, but not out of anger or intimidation. "Uh…sure. I can do that."

B led her up toward the main building while I and Brick began stacking her luggage onto the stretcher. "Wonder what's so important about her luggage?"

"I wonder what happened to her."

"That to."

-Zoey's POV-

The blow I had taken was a lot harder then I thought. There was no way I was going to be getting over that hit very easily. Everything was still kind of spinning form the hit.

Relax Zoey. Think calm, peaceful thoughts. Mike has the luggage in the room. And my bra…with the money.

My heart quickened again. All that fighting earned me Ten Thousand Dollars. One could call it a consolation prize under normal standards, but it was more then that. That was my magic ticket out of my crummy small-town. With Mike. Away from Jocks that Chris…Calm. Calm and Peaceful thoughts.

My eyelids fluttered. All day I had been working. Working hard. I needed to sleep. The thought of sleep was beckoning me. Mike was okay, and surely he would understand if I fell asleep…right?

* * *

><p>-Dawn's POV-<p>

"So I had to spend 11.75 on a can of hairspray rather then 10.25! Where's the justice in this world people?"

I sighed again as Anne Maria ranted on. And that was when I felt it. A tingling in the back of my head. Zoey. Something wasn't right. "Excuse me Anne Maria. I have to go." Hoping my excuse would get me away from her, and get me to Zoey, I got out of my meditation position and walked off.

"Wait! Where do you think you're going!"

"I think something…is different." NO need to freak her out, or anyone for that matter. My powers were known to have acted up before.

But my abilities had never been this deadly accurate until I got on the island.

"Nuh-uh! There ain't nothing wrong out in there!" I opened the front door, holding it open. "You want to come in with me?"

"Fine. And I'll just prove to you that there is nothing but Scott and that Shark thing in his room. That's got to be all the trouble your sensing!"

As we walked down the hallways, I put my ear up to each door, my mind lightly reaching out to touch everyone else's. Jo was sleeping peacefully, the only peace she might ever be able to find. Staci was sleeping in fragments of chaotic dream. Put my ear up next to Scott's door I heard nothing more but silence to my physical ears. But mentally I heard screams of fear and anguish. I felt a twinge of remourse for him, but forcing myself, I went on. Dakota, or 'Dakotazoid's room was calm enough, but from the sound of there mental range the were exhausted and sleeping peacefully. Then again, it was 11 at night.

"And then to add to it-MPH!"

I spun on my heels, and that's when I saw the disturbance. Zoey, wearing war-like paint, a torn bandana wrapped around her forehead, and a spear in her right hand had dropped form a vent in the ceiling, standing behind Anne Maria, her left arm wrapped around and clamped over her mouth while the right held a spear. Said spear with it's tip right against the chin of the Jersey girl's head.

"Quiet, or she gets it." The redhead remarked. I was taken aback. This wasn't like Zoey. Something was wrong…something very deep. I stepped back, raising my hands upward to show I had no weapons. While I did that, my mind stretched out inexorably to Zoey's mind. Or what should have been her mind. The result was fascinatingly terrifying.

The Zoey that I had once known and helped was buried, as if someone had taken her conscious and sealed it away while it was asleep. Something different had taken over in her brain, something more volatile. It reminded me slightly of Jo's personality, but like I said, it was more votaile.

"You're not Zoey. Who are you?"

"Actually, Zoey's not my full name." She narrowed her eyes and glared at me. "That would be Commando Zoey to you."

"What did you do to the real Zoey?"

She chuckled, and Anne Maria's eyes darted in fear. "I am the real Zoey. However, I just needed to get a tougher, thicker skin. Now, let me…"

I cut her off. I had set rules for myself a long time ago, but this was something totally wrong. 'Commando Zoey's' aura implied a desire to injure Anne Maria. And I had to stop it. Chester, Vito, Svetlana, they had never presented this kind of problem or desire, but 'Commando' Zoey did. Summoning a bit of telepathic force, I shot it across the mental expanse and sent it flying into Zoey's head.

Zoey, or at least her body, dropped the spear, and let go of the Jersey Shore girl. Anne Maria ran over beside me. "Whoa…what did you do to her?"

The redhead stumbled backwards, clasping her temples in pain. Amping it up, I pushed harder.

'_Get out of HER HEAD!'_

"NO!" She screamed, and she fell against the wall to her right, sliding down, and apparently falling unconscious.

Immediately running over to her, I lightly shook her shoulder, hoping to wake Zoey up and not to have caused any permanent mental damage. "Zoey? Wake up! Wake up!"

Her eyes opened, but 'Commando Zoey's' presence was still in command. Before I could respond physically or psychically, she clamped a hand around my throat and hoisted me up, up, up off the ground. That was one disadvantage of being short.

"I have no quarrels with You Dawn!"

"I-ac-Won't let u-hack! Hur- anyone."

"I don't care." She slung me sideways, and I crashed into the opposite wall, my body being rocked by the blow as I fell back down to the ground.

"Nuh-unh! No one's going commando on Me!" Despite the cloudy vision due to the hit, I saw Anne Maria whip out a pair of hair spray cans, and use them on her face.

Whatever took place after that was beyond me. I blacked out.

-Mike's POV-

A noise filled the room, and I rolled over with a start. My sleep had been fitful enough, worrying about Zoey, but this totally drained sleep from me.

"What! Who's there!"

The air vent suddenly popped open, and Zoey's unmistakable form clambered down, landing on the bed and crouching, ninja-style.

"Zoey?"

"I'm here Mike."

"Weren't you in recovery?"

"I'm fine." She crawled ontop of me and kissed me. "But I have making up to do."

"Wha-Oh. You mean that."

"Yes." She responded. I ran my hands on her cheeks, running through some type of paint stuff right before I ran my hands through her hair. However, she had a bandana in her hair for some reason, so I paid attention enough to not take that out. Our lips met again, and she pushed me down with a hurry, her hands frantic to try and pull my shirt off. This would be good…I could tell.

* * *

><p>-Next Morning-Anne Maria's POV-<p>

I awoke with a start. Everything around me was covered in white. Two interns, one of them short and fat while the other one, a female, was kind of tall and busty with black hair were analyzing me over.

"Oooh! Let me get to her right now! I'll show her! I'll just show her whose boss!"

"Don't do it!" Dawn's voice broke out, and looking to my side, she laid on another hospital bed, her head facing upwards.

Ugh. Nature freak again. "Why? You sure didn't do anything to help it!"

"She pierced you in the gut with a spear! You can't withstand that again!"

"Are you crazy! I understand she wanted Mike, but she got him! She didn't have to come and rub it in by trying to kill me off! LET ME OUT!" I screamed, but apparently they had chained my wrists and ankles. "Brilliant, just Brilliant! I can't even spray my poufs!"

"You would be risking internal bleeding if you got up."

"Internal, hibernal! Let me out!"

"You could die."

I shut up and stared in silence at the intern who was holding a needle to sow the skin back up. "Oh…proceed." The last thing I needed was for my body to be dead and it's hotness hidden from everyone else.

"I'm afraid that something happened. The island was poisonous. I don't know how long it would have been before it started affecting us. Maybe…It's affected Zoey like that."

Now she made no sense. "Like what?"

"I think that she has a split personality."

Silence followed.

* * *

><p>-Zoey's POV-<p>

I stretched like a cat. The sunlight that streamed in through the windows was extremely nice and warming.

And that was when I realized that I was in Mike's bed. Naked. Instinctively, I shot upwards, covering myself with the covers, but after that started relaxing.

I had been tired last night. Very tired. I don't remember coming into Mike's room. Wasn't I still in the infirmary?

A bird sung a song outside, and I slipped out of the bed, looking around. My luggage. The reason I had left it at Mike's room was so it would be safe from prying eyes. But this just made it more convenient. Noticing my clothes had been discarded by the bed side I made quick work of refitting myself with them. I Must have been checked out, and was so tired I just climbed in with Mike…

Then why wasn't I in my own room?

A knock sounded on the other side of the door. I only had my lower articles on, so I covered my torso with my arms quickly. "Yo Mike! Hurry up!" That was Jo's unmistakable voice.

And it seemed to snap Mike out of it. Like that his eyes were open and he was upwards in bed, looking around in confusion. "Wha?"

"Finale today. And Chris, lucky us, invited us. Now get dressed and get out here!" The sound of her footsteps tracing down the hallway faded away, and he looked at me.

"Hey Zoey…Can I have your phone number?"

Huh? He just woke up, and that was the first thing he asked?

"Sure…but didn't I already give you it?" I remarked, slipping the shirt over my head and adjusting my brazier underneath it.

"Fang went through here the other day and I lost it."

"Sure. But first, I have to show you something."

"Okay." He climbed out, grabbing a pair of pants and trying to put them on, while I opened the largest case.

In the back compartment, I had cut a hole in the leather. It was small, but enough. My hand tentatively snuck inside, and I pulled them out. 100 of those crisp 100 Dollar bills. Just enough to move me out, and nobody knew about it but Heather and I.

And now, Mike. "Let me show you a little something Mike." Turning around, I thumbed through the American currency.

"Holy…You won it?"

"No. I had to bribe someone for it."

"How!"

"It was complicated. But the money got stolen by one of the old contestants. Heather."

Mike wasn't as familiar with the old cast as I was. But it didn't matter. "This is enough Mike! This is enough for me to move away! I can move in with you!"

"Huh? We're both 16."

"Yeah…Forgot about that. Still, I can go to college and move out with this!"

"Good Lord!"

"I know! I've achieved everything I came for!"

He ran up to me and hugged me, and I felt a tear trickle down his face. He was happy! Happy for me!

* * *

><p>Yes. Cheesy and short. But it sets up what will be the concluding final chapter of this fiction! I hope you enjoyed! REVIEW!<p> 


	10. Important Notice

The administrators of are as of June 8th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I have for a long time thought that the line between 'M' and 'MA' ratings were blurred, but the way to solve it is NOT this way. You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

* * *

><p>Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.<p>

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. There are those out there that will never able to recover a story in its original form. This is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Raven Servathen

Eradona

Fokker333

KingofthePhantomDragon

ShidesuHejjihoggu

DIM666-Insane Leader

* * *

><p>Fight the Good Fight, and spread the word.<p> 


End file.
